He is My Fiance
by Ariri Kim
Summary: Lucy transferred to Fairy Tail academy and her fiance is in that school! Thay have a dinner party between Dragneel family and Heartfilia family, Lucy and Natsu are very happy that they are fiance! Found out! Natsu x Lucy (NaLu) also other pairings! Sorry, not all chapters are romance! Chapter 9: Demon Lucy and a New Car! Rated T for Teens!
1. Chapter 1: Transferred Student

**Author: HI! This is my third fic and my first fic with English Language.**

**The story will be so weird because I'm no good in English!**

**I edited the chap 1 a little. **

**By the way HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Genre: School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama.**

**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Levy x Gajeel, Jellal x Erza. And other pairings~**

**Warning: WEIRD, Grammar Sucks, spelling, punctuation.**

**Let's begin the story~!**

**Chapter 1: Transferred Student**

* * *

A girl with blonde hair look around her new school, Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Her parent transfer her to a school, Fairy Tail high. Fairy Tail is her dream school because before she was transferred here her school is like too formal and all of the students are girls, she feels always bored in that school so her parents transferred her to Fairy Tail Academy.

Suddenly she bump a person, a teenage boy with a spiky pink hair.

"I'm so sorry" Lucy apologize to the pink haired boy.

"Urrgghh… It's okay.. are you the new student?" Said the pink hair boy.

"Yes, My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you, hope we can be good friends." Lucy greet the pink hair boy with a cheerful smile.

"Ahh~ Nice to meet you too, Lucy. By the way I'm your classmate. Let's go to class!"Natsu grinned with a little blush. 'What the hell am I thinking?! I fallen in love with Lucy in the first sigh?!' Natsu though.

"Hmm.. okay.." said Lucy.

Natsu grab Lucy's wrist and run to class. Lucy blushed, her cheeks become a little pink.'Am I fallen in love with Natsu in the first sigh…? WAIT I never feel like this before…! what am I thinking' though Lucy.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Stop grabbing my hand."Lucy blushed.

"Sorry, we can be late if we don't run." Grinned Natsu.

"Okay!" Lucy sigh choosing not to be late.

When they arrive at the classroom. All the students in the class stare at them two. Lucy feels a little embarrassed. Natsu doesn't care about it. Natsu look the teacher not yet arrive.

"This is your new class Luce!" Natsu grinned with a bright smile.

"Thx Natsu!" Lucy thank the pink haired boy with a sweet smile.

Natsu blushed. All the boys in the classroom also blushed. Lucy look around the class, she see a familiar face. A girl with blue short hair with an orange headband. The girl also stare at Lucy.

"Is that you, Lu-chan?" Ask the short haired girl with a confuse face.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy also confused.

"Lu-chan! It is you! Long time no see!" Levy run and hug Lucy.

"Levy-chan! You no change a bit since we last met! How are you? Still like to reading book?" Lucy hug Levy back.

"I'm fine Lu-chan! Yep, I still love reading book!" Levy answered happily.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Ask Natsu.

"Yes! I'm her childhood friend. We always played since we are 4 years!" Lucy answered Natsu's question.

"Oooo.." Natsu only say the word 'O'.

The homeroom teacher come to the class and all the student sit down except Lucy.

"Class we have a transfer student! Please introduce your self!" Ms. Mavis asked to Lucy to introduced herself.

"My name is Lucy. I moved from Magnolia Ladies Academy, nice to meet you, hope we can be friends!" Lucy introduced herself.

"Okay, you can sit behind Natsu!" Ms. Mavis told Lucy.

"Ok!" Lucy nodded and quickly find her seat.

"Okay class, let's begin our lessons!" Ms. Mavis told the student.

* * *

**TIME SKIP (I don't want to make story like such a boring lesson!)**

**AFTER SCHOOL~**

"Hi Lucy, I'm Lisanna! Hope we can be a good friends!" Lissana greeted Lucy.

"My name is Erza, the student council president, these are Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Loki. Nice to meet you!" Greeted Erza.

"Nice to meet you Lucy!" Greet Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Loki altogether.

"Nice to meet you too!" Said Lucy happily.

"Lucy, do you want us to show around this school?" Ask Erza.

"Sure!" Lucy nodded.

"Okay! Let's go!" Natsu said.

Eight of them shows Lucy around. They show the park, science lab, cooking room, gym, and many other places. Lucy only likes the small park, in the park there is a big Sakura tree, Lucy likes Sakura flower. Now, they go to rwst in the park.

"Wow, I love this park! It's so relaxing."said Lucy.

"You will, Luigi!" Natsu grinned.

"It's LUCY!" Shout Lucy making Natsu scared.

"HAI! GOMENASAI!" Said the Scared Natsu.

"Yo! Whats up Flame head, scared to Lucy?" Gray teased Natsu.

"Do you want to fight, ICE BLOCK?" Natsu smirked.

"I waited for that!" Gray smirked.

"YOU TWO STOP!" Said the angry Erza.

"HAI! Gomenasai!" Natsu and Gray make a friendly hug.

"They're so WEIRD!" Said Lucy.

"Hahaha, yeah!" said Lisanna.

"Lu-chan! I want to go with Gajeel first! Bye-nee~!" Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand and run.

"Okay!" Said Lucy.

"Lucy, do you know they're relationship?" ask Jellal.

"Nope." Lucy shook her head.

"You know they're dating." Answer Juvia.

"WHAT THE HELL? THEY'RE DATING?" Shout Lucy with a shock face.

"Yep, since one month ago!" Said Loke.

"I never knew that, Levy hasn't contacted me for 5 years!" said Lucy still in the shock face.

"Lucy, do you have a 'boyfriend'?" Asked Loki.

"Nope, and I know you are a 'WOMANIZER'" Lucy grinned at Loke. 'Yes, my chance!' though Loki. 'My chance not you Loke,' though Natsu.

"How do you know that?" ask Loki froze.

"When I arrived at class, I saw you talking with a bunch of girls and flirted and I hate playboy." Lucy answered. Loki frozed.

"Juvia also don't like playboy. Juvia already have a boyfriend, Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled to Gray.

"Yep!" Gray put his hand around Juvia's waist.

"Hahahahha.. Me too~ I with Jellal." Erza sitted next to Jellal. "Hehe~" Jellal only laugh.

"How about you Natsu, Lisanna?" asked Lucy the the pink haired boy and white haired girl. "Me? Nope!" Natsu answered. 'Alright my chance!' thought Lucy. "I don't have a boyfriend." Said Lisanna.

"Can I have your phone number? I had ask Gajeel and Levy before." Lucy asked. "Sure! +628667867538." Said Lisanna. "Mine, +628900876524." Natsu grinned. "+628906543175, that's mine!" Gray showed his dark blue phone. "This mine princess! +628222256478." Loki smirked. "+628000985614, that is mine." Said Erza. "Juvia's +628099746464." Juvia smiled. "+628999086571." Said Jellal.

"Oo~ thanks minna, this is mine +6280978116! My number is a unique number, only 10 numbers!" Lucy showed her purple phone to her new BFF~ "Bye, I have to go home now!" Lucy ran to her car and waved her hand.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow." Waved her new best friends back.

* * *

**AT LUCY'S HOME (LUCY'S P.O.V)**

I run to inside my house, my house is a big mansion. "I'm home.". A blonde woman runs to me with a worried face. "Lucy! Welcome home dear?! Why are you go home so late?" Asked my mother, Layla.

"I was hanging out with my New best friends!" I smiled. "Oh~ What's their name?" asked Layla. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Lisanna, Loki, Juvia, and there's also my childhood friend, Levy-chan!" I answered.

"Natsu…." Mumbled Layla. "What's wrong with Natsu, mom?" I asked confused. "Nothing, by the way hurry up and change! Your father wants to talk with you!" said Layla. "Okay!" I walk upstair to my big bedroom. I hurry up change into a baby blue dress with a big ribbon around my waist, the dress is look like kimono, it's my favorite dress.

I walk to my father studies. When arrived, I knock the door 3 times. "Come in!" said my father Judo.

"Lucy, I want to tell you soon you have your fiancé and tomorrow we have dinner with his family. He is from Dragneel family. There is another reason that we transferred you to Fairy Tail academy! Your fiancé study in their and the same class as you!" Explained Judo. 'My fiancé from Dragneel family? WAIT! Natsu's family name is DRAGNEEL! It can't be…' though Lucy.

"My fiance? For what?" I asked my father a little frowned. "To continuing Dragneel and Heartfilia company and you will become a great writer, to be great writer is your dream right?" My mother showed up and explained.

"Oohh.. Okay!" I agree a little bit frowned and a little bit happy.

* * *

**IN NATSU'S HOUSE (NATSU'S P.O.V)**

"What fiancé? From Heartfilia family?' asked Natsu confused. 'Wait a minute Heartfilia is Luce's family name? It can't be' I mumbled.

"Yes dear, for continuing our company and Heartfilia company!" Explained Grandine, my mom. "Oh Okay!" I agreed frowned. 'I hope she IS Luce!' though Natsu.

I walk back to my room, and played my favorite game, Dragon Slayer IX! 'Why I have my fiancé so early?' though Natsu. "Maybe I just wait foe tomorrow comes.." I talked to my self.

'Luce, I hope she is you!'

* * *

**To Be Continued~**

**Author: I little bit change the chap 1! The chap 1 before is to early for Natsu confess Lucy! Hope like it! The chap 2 maybe I update on Saturday or Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Fiance?

**Author: Chap 2 uploaded!**

**As I told you before the story is WEIRD**

**BUT Hope ya like it!~**

**Genre: School life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, plus Comedy.**

**Warning: As always WEIRD, grammar suck, spelling wrong, and punctuation.**

**I forgot to tell you! In this story Fairy Tail a popular school, a 1****st**** top school and all the students are rich! Natsu doesn't have motion sickness in here~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Fiance?**

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I woke up, I look on my clock it's 6:00 am. I go to bathroom and get ready for school. As I walked downstairs my mother call me "Lucy! Breakfast ready!". "Okay mom!" I replied. I sit at my dining chair and eat my breakfast.

"Are you ready for tonight dear?" asked my mom. "Y-yes." I answered little bit frowned. "Lucy, it's time for you to go to school!" Warned Layla. "Oh crap, bye mom! See you later!" I hurried up and entered my car.

I arrived at school as the bell rang. I hurried up ran to my class and see a light pink haired boy run in front of me. "Natsu?" I called his name. "Luce? Ohayo Luce!" greeted him.

"Don't ohayo me! Let's hurry up run to class." My footstep become faster than before. Luckily the teacher not yet come…

"Lucky we, Ms. Mavis not yet come~" I walked to my sit. "Hahaha.. yeah." Said Natsu frowned. "Natsu, whay are you frown?" I look to Natsu's frown face. "Nothing.. it's just.. But don't tell anyone!" said Natsu now with a serious face.

When Natsu want to tell the reason to Lucy, Ms. Mavis already arrived at the class. "We talk later!" said Natsu a little disappointed. "Okay." I just said OK.

"Good Morning class! Today we have a project about making a story about history Fairy Tail academy! I choose the best one to become the story that we use for presentation to primary graders! I already made the group, one group consist of two person!" announced Ms. Mavis. "Gray with Juvia, Erza with Jellal, Lisanna with Bixlow, Lucy with Natsu, Loke with Aries, Freed with Mirajane, etc." said .

All the students joint with their partner and start thinking. While Lucy and Natsu talks about Natsu's problem ad thinking the story. "Luce, the reason is… tonight I will have dinner at my new fiancé's house!" Explained Natsu. "Huh? Your fiance's house? Same here!"

'I knew it! She is Lucy, because her family name is Heartfilia and she said to me "same here" But I need to look first…'thought Natsu. "When's the dinner?" I asked. "Tonight at her house at 7 pm." Natsu answered. 'Wait! Me too! Maybe he IS Natsu!' thought Lucy.

"What family is she from?" I asked Natsu. "I can't say it, I know you will be shocked." Said Natsu. "Okay! Let's think about the project first!" I looked at the blank paper again and started to think.

* * *

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

Today, I hanging out with Lucy all the time, even at break time, and lunch! We talk about our LIKES (**It's mean like our interest)**, I told her that I like to play Dragon Slayer game, I had it from season 1-9, and she told me that she still like to play tea party like a five year old child, and so on.

Lucy known me so well only for 1 day! Me too, I known LUCY better only for 1 day. After school here comes my Worst/Best day~ "Bye nee~ Luce! I'll call you later!" I waved my hand. "Bye Natsu, ok! Call me after the dinner ends!" She waved at me back. "Yep, see you at dinner maybe!" I said with a small voice so only me that can hear it.

* * *

**AT MY HOME…**

It's already 5 pm, two more hours the WORST/BEST dinner party come. A woman with a dark blue haired just like my little sis, Wendy walk to me. "Natsu! Get ready and change your clothes! At 6 o clock we must go to her house!" ordered my mother, Grandine. "Okay mom!" I said with a lazy tone.

I walked to my room change m clothes into my black tux with a red tie. After that I yawned and fell to my favorite bed, take a rest. 'Luce, I hope she is you! My fiancé.." I though.

"Natsu, hurry up and get to car! It's your important, remember?!" shouted my dad, Igneel. "OOKK!" I shouted back and ran to downstairs.

"Natsu-nii, congratz!" said a dark blue haired girl around 12 years old, my little sister Wendy. "Thx! But I don't know who is my fiancé yet." I mumbled.

* * *

**1 hour later..**

"Finally I can get out from this boring and stupid trip!" I shouted.

"Urusai idiot son!" hissed Igneel. "This is Heartfilia mansion, let's go in!" overed Grandine. "Okay!" I nodded.

The Dragneels' entered to Heartfilia mansion."WWOOWW! This mansion a little bigger than our mansion!" my jaw dropped seeing the first time a BIGGER MANSION than my mansion.

"Judo, long time no see!" greeted Igneel. "Haahha, how are you Igneel?" said Judo. "I'm fine!" said Igneel.

"Grandine, long time no see! You no change a bit!" Greeted Layla. "You too!" Grandine smiled. 'Double LUCY!' I thought giggled. "Is this Natsu?" asked Layla. "Yeah.." Grandine answer. "A pink haired boy with an un-normal body heat and un-normal eating habit, do you prepared 10 Tabasco sauce?"

"Tabasco sauce?" Layla confused. "Natsu can't eat without Tabasco sauce." Giggled Grandine. "Mom~ I can eat without Tabasco sauce~" I complained.

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

'Oh My God, I'm late!' I though. I run downstairs. When I arrived downstairs I see a pink haired boy wearing a white scaled scarf. 'It can't be~'

"N-Natsu?" I shocked.

"L-Luce?" He also shocked.

"Yup, he is your fiancé Lucy!" said Layla. "She is your fiancé, dear!" said Grandine.

"WWWHHHHAAATTTTTTT!" I and Natsu shouted.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

**Author: I finished it chap 2! Sorry if I had many misatakes, I want to proof my typing, haha~ Chap 3 will be updated on as always Saturday or Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3: Girlfriend and Boyfriend

**Author: Chap 3 updated!**

**Hope you like it~!**

**This chapter is fluffy, I think...**

**And there is Nalu scene too~!  
**

**Happy Reading~~~! ^.^  
**

* * *

**Previously on Chap 2~**

"Natsu?" I shocked.

"Luce?" He also shocked.

"Yup. He is your fiancé, Lucy!" said Layla. "She is your fiancé, dear." Grandine smiled.

"WWWWHHATTT?!" I and Natsu shocked.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Girlfriend and Boyfriend**

**Normal P.O.V**

"WWHAAT? WE JUST GOING OUT THIS AFTERNOON?" Lucy and Natsu shouted and shocked.

**Flashback On**

After school~

"Can we talk for a minute? Alone?" asked Natsu blushed. "OK!" Lucy nodded.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand to behind school building. "I want to tell this to you, before its too late. But don't be so shock!" said Natsu blushed. Lucy nodded.

"Lucy, I fa-l-len i-n l-o-ve wi-t-h y-o-u in th-e fir-st sig-ht!" said Natsu nervous blushing. Luy blushed stare at Natsu's onyx eye.

"Me t-oo." Said Lucy blushed. "Really?" ensured Natsu. "Yeah!" Lucy ran to Natsu and hugged him.

**End of Flashback**

"Going out this afternoon? Are you two girlfriend and boyfriend."Asked Igneel and Layla confused. "Yeah." Grinned Natsu still with shocked face. "I've fallen in love with Lucy in the first sight!"Hahaha.. me too. I've fallen in love in Natsu in the first sigh.

"Really?" ensured Grandine. "Yeah" Lucy blushed. "Aww~ good for you daughter!" Judo smiled. "Good for you too son!" grinned Igneel. Lucy and Natsu blushed.

"Let's start the dinner party!~" announced Judo. The Heartfilias' and the Dragneels' walk ahad to the dining room. "Itadakimasu!"

After they ate dinner, Judo, Igneel, Layla, and Grandine talk in the living room, while Natsu and Lucy hanging out in the small park at Lucy's house.

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

"We are very lucky!" grinned Natsu. "Yeah!" I smiled. "How about we sit in there, that's my favorite spot!" Lucy showed her favorite spot. "OK." Natsu nodded.

They sit on a short and fluffy grass and look stars in the sky. "The stars are very pretty, aren't they!?" I said. "Yeah, pretty as you!" Natsu smiled. Lucy blushed.

"Do we should tell our friends?" asked Natsu. "Tell what?" Lucy asked back. "About our engagement?" said Natsu. "Nope, let's they find out by themselves!" I suggested. "Nice idea!" Natsu showed his thumb.

"Hahaha~ Look a shooting star!" I pointed at the sky. "Lucy look at me." Said Natsu. "Wha-" before I finished my sentences, he rushed up and pressed my lips to his. It's mean we are….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KISSING!**

My eyes become wide. I'm trying to push Natsu but I've melt to the kiss. I kiss him back, he licked my mouth permission to entrance and I just open my mouth. We had a tounge wrestling! Not thumb wrestling! We broke apart need some air.

"I am a good kisser right?" Natsu grinned, I blushed. "Let's go to my bedroom! I'm sort of tired?!" I invited Natsu to go to my room. "OK." Natsu agreed. I walk to my room and Natsu followed me. When I entered my room, I heard a music, I checked up my phone and shocked. "OH MY KAMISAMA! 30 MISSED CALL FROM ERZA?!" I panicked. "What?" Natsu shocked.

"Natsu, wait a minute I want to change my clothes first! I'm tired to wear this dress.." I said. "Okay." Said Natsu turn back. "Don't peek!"

I changed to my casual clothes, a blue T-shirt with dark blue shorts. When I'm changed, my phones ring. "Natsu, please answer the call." I asked Natsu. "Okay!" Natsu grabbed my light purple phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" said Natsu. LUCY, WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING ME!" Erza shouted. "Hey-hey, calm down! My ear hurts ya know!" Natsu trying to make Erza calm down. "Huh? Who is this? Voice of Natsu?" said Erza. "Oh crap! Lucy are you done changing, I want to change too! I bring my clothes!" said Natsu. "Okay." I took my phone.

"Sorry Erza, I was on dinner party when you called me!" I said apologizing. "Never mind, Lucy is Natsu in YOUR house? I heard his voice." Erza asked.

* * *

**ERZA'S P.O.V**

"What do you mean? Natsu's voice? Maybe it's just your imagination." Lucy lied. "But I just heard Natsu's voice!?" I said with a serious voice. "Okay OK, Natsu is in my house. I will tell you what that was happened to me and Natsu, but don't tell anyone! It's our SECRET!" Lucy said with a serious tone.

"Okay." Erza agreed. "Don't laugh or shout, this is true! Natsu is my fiancé, his family came to have a dinner party in my house and I and Natsu went out since this Afternoon." Lucy explained. "WWWWWHHHATTT! NATSU IS YOUR FIANCE?" I shouted and shocked.

"Erza I already told you don't be shocked!" scolded Lucy. "Sorry, I was just shocked." I apologized. "Promise me don't tell anyone okay!" I ensured. "Ok OK, I will not tell anyone. Does Levy know this?" I asked. "Nope!" Lucy said.

"Luce, I'm tired!" yawned Natsu. "Just sleep in my bed!" Lucy said. "OK, arigatou-nee~ Luce-chan~" Natsu said and went to sleep.

"Awww~ He even called you Luce-chan." I mocked. "AWW~ You even called Jellal 'Jelly'!" I mocked back. "Thatt'ss" Erza blushed. "Erza, I'm tired see you tomorrow!" Lucy said. "Alright, see you tomorrow." I hung up my phone.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Luce, oyasumi~" said a half sleep Natsu. "Oyasumi." Lucy crawled her bed ans sleep beside Natsu.

"Natsu-nii, it's time for go-h" Wendy stopped when she sees her big bro and his fiancé sleeping together and Wendy blushed. "It's better to not disturb them." Said Grandine. "Okay mom." Wendy nodded. "I've got a plan!" Igneel took his camera and take a photo of Natsu and Lucy sleeping. "Hahahaha~ Igneel nice!" Layla giggled. "I bring his school uniform, mind if he staying here Layla?" asked Grandine. "Sure!" Layla smiled.

"Wendy, let's go home!" said Grandine to her cute daughter. "Ok, mom!" Wendy smiled. "Ja ne Layla, Judo!" Grandine stepped to her car (Family Car) and waved her hand. "Bye!" Layla waved back.

**Meanwhile at Lucy's room…**

"Luce, I love ya!" said Natsu while he is sleeping.

Lucy smiled. "I love you too…"

* * *

**To be Continued~  
**

**Author: I can't believed! I can update for one day! Hope you like it! Sorry if I had so many mistakes, ya know amateur... hahaha... =,=`  
**

**Next Chapter will be updated on Thursday!**

**BYE~ ^_^~  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Living Together

**Author: HI~! I'm back! Chap 3 uploaded**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 4: Living Together**

* * *

**Next Morning~ (Lucy's P.O.V)**

"Huuuahhh! Nat-su? WHY ARE YOU ON MY BED?" I kicked Natsu and made him fell of from the bed. "Oww~ Ohayo Luce!" grinned Natsu. "Don't OHAYO me!, why are you on my bed!?" I scolded.

"What? Yesterday you told me to sleep on your bed, remember?" said Natsu. "Am I? By the way you're not going home?" I asked. "Where am I?" Natsu asked like he doesn't know anything. "YOU ARE IN MY MY HOUSE AND THIS IS MY BEDROOM!" I shouted. "WHAT?" Natsu panicked.

Suddenly someone open my bedroom door. "Lucy, Natsu are you awake?" My mom asked us. "Yes." I and Natsu nodded. "Oh, Natsu, this is your school uniform! Hurry up and get change. There's only 1 hour until the school starts." Said my mother. "Ok. Oh yeah, Mrs. Heartfilia why are you had my school uniform?" asked Natsu.

"Ohh… you're mother gave it to me. Just call me mom okay, you are my future son in law, ok?" told Layla. I and Natsu blushed because… ah whatever. "Okay…mom.." said Natsu still blushing. "Okay Have a good day~" Layla smiled and left my room.

"I will take a bath first, don't peek!" I went to my bathroom next to my bedroom (I mean the bathroom is inside Lucy's bedroom.) "Okay." Natsu nodded.

* * *

**5 minutes later~**

I get out from my bathroom, I already wearing my clothes (OF COURSE!) and "Natsu, it's your turn!" I look at him sleeping again and without wearing his red T-SHIRT! 'Oh my GOD! Why he have suchs a well built body!' I though blusing.

Natsu got up from my bed and quikly take a quick shower. I packed my school stuff and wait for Natsu. 7 min later, Natsu ready for school and we walk downstairs to eat breakfast. "Itadakimasu!"

I ate my breakfast quickly and see Natsu eating using Tabasco sauce?! 'Tabasco sauce? What a weird person…" I though. "Luce, let's get going! It's only 15 min until the school starts!" said Natsu. "Oh crap!" Let's go!" I grabbed my bag and Natsu's bag and also his scarf. "Hey hey, slow down!" grinned Natsu. I ignored him and get into my private car. 10 min later I and Natsu arrived at school.

I walked to our classroom, I see Erza run to me and Natsu. "LUUCCYY!" shouted Erza while running. When she arrived in front of me and ask "Are you two really going out? And Natsu, it is real Lucy's your fiancé?"

"Yeah. Luce told ya yesterday right?" Natsu smirked. "Aaaw~~ Congratulation!" Erza congratz me and Natsu. "Do you tell anyone about this?" I asked. "Uhh Yes, but only Jellal. He said he will kept this as a secret!" said Erza. "Okay!" Natsu nodded.

I see a blu haired boy running to Erza. "Hey Lucy, Natsu, Erza!" greeted Jellal. "YO!" Natsu grinned. "Ohayo!" I greeted. "Congratz!" Jellal said congratz to me and Natsu. "THX!" Natsu smirked. "Invited me to your wedding, kay?" Erza mocked. I and Natsu blushed.

The bell rings. "OH SHIT! Let's go!" Natsu grabbed my hand and run. "Let's get going." Said Jellal. "OK!" Erza nodded and followed Natsu and I ran. Luckily the teacher not yet come. "Safe Mr. Macao not yet come." Natsu walked to his sit and still grabbing my hand. The students in the class stared at us and looked a ring in my right ring finger. 'OH Shit, I forgot to take it off.' I though. I quickly took the ring off of my ring finger and hide it.

Mr. Macao entered the class. "Sorry I'm late class!" Mr. Macao apologizing. "Let's begin our lesson!"

* * *

**Time skip! (As usual I don't want to write this boring lesson!~)**

**RECESS TIME~ (LEVY'S P.O.V)**

"Lu-chan! Let's eat snack together with our best friends!" I said. "Okay!" Lucy nodded and followed me to her favorite small park.

"Yo! Luce!" Natsu smiled his best smiled. "oh Hi Natsu~!" Lucy blushed. 'Why am I really like his best smile?' though Lucy. "Look someone blushing~" sang Erza. "Aww~ stop that Erza!" Lucy blushed even harder. "Princess, do you have a fever?" said Loke touched Lucy's forehead and started to flirt. "DON'T TOUCH HER! IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU!" hissed Natsu.

I shocked, 'How Natsu became more protective to Lucy? I will find out their relationship!' I though. I saw Loke frozed, afraid of Natsu that might kill him. "Natsu, why are you so protective to Lucy?" I asked with a devilish smile.

"Ummm… that—" "Natsu and I are just best friends!" Lucy interrupted Natsu, while he was blushing. "Really? Just best friends?" I ensured. "Yeah, best friends~!" Natsu nodded. "Levy you say you brought us snack?" Erza changed the topic. "Oh yea~ I bring some cookies!" Levy smiled.

"Okay, LET'S EAT! I'M HUNGRY!" shouted Natsu and Gray as they prepared Tabasco sauce (Natsu) and ice block (Gray). "Hey, stripper you copied me!"Natsu hissed. "Oh yea? You copied "Hai Gomenasai!"

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL~ (NATSU'S P.O.V)**

"Bye-ne~ minna!" Lucy waved her hand. "Bye Lucy, Natsu!" they waved back. And then we go home together. There is girl with long purple haired wearing a maid costume. "Hey! Livia, what's wrong?" I asked. "Heartfilia and young master's family are waiting in your new house!" Livia smiled. "New house?" Lucy confused and looked my maid. "Just get into the car and go there!" said Livia. "Uh.. Ok" I nodded and I and Lucy entered my private car.

As we arrived at our (Me and Lucy's) house, I looked that my house is a medium mansion that painted with orange color with 2 floors. "LUCY-NEE AND NATSU-NII COME HERE!" a 12 years old girl, Wendy waved at me and Lucy in front of our house door. "Okay!" I grabbed Lucy's hand and ran to the house.

"Lucy, Natsu come here and sit down!" said Layla. I and Lucy sit down on the sofa. "We would tell you start from now you will be living together!" Igneel grinned. "This house, we bought one month ago!" said Judo.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHATTTTTTTT! WWWWWWWEEEEEEE LLLLIIIIIVVVVVVEEEE TTTTTTOOOOOGGGGGEEEEEETHHHHH EEEEERRRR STARRTTTTT FFFFFROOOOOOMMMM TTTTOOOOODDDDDDDAAAAAAAAYYYY YY? (WHAT! WE LIVE TOGETHER START FROM TODAY?) I and Lucy shouted and shocked.

"Yes!" Grandine smiled. "We already packed up your thungs this afternoon, so relax and enjoyed your time together, bye~" My mom and dad and Lucy's parents left our house. "Ja ne~ Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii~ Natsu-nii don't made a mess, because you will live together with Lucy-nee alone~!" Wendy waved and left our house.

I and Lucy still frozed and still shocked. "WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING?" THAT OLD GEEZER (my dad)!" Natsu shouted.

"WHHHATTT I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!" Lucy shouted.

"ME TOO~" I shouted.

* * *

**Next Morning~ (Normal P.O.V)**

Natsu and Lucy entered their class still with a shocked face. "Ohayo Lu-chan! What's up with that face?" greeted Levy. "Yo! Flame Brain, are you okay!" said Gray sweat dropped.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENED TO US!" I and Lucy snapped from shocked expression. "Huh.. what?" asked Levy and Gray together.

"NOTHING!"

* * *

**To be Continued~**

**Author: Yay! Chapter 4 is finished! Sorry if the plot is too fast and sorry if I had so many mistakes! -_-`**

**In the end of November and start December I will not updated for a while because I have my final exams.**

**Hope you enjoyed my boring and weird story!~**

**Chap 5 will be update on Saturday or Sunday!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!~~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Gray and Levy Know Our Secret

**Author: Hello, I'm back~~ Chap 5 Uploded! (-^,^-)**

**Sorry for the late update! My internet can't be used for a while!**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is belongs to Mashima-sensei, if I owned Fairy Tail, I will put NaLu and other pairings in the whole chapter!~**

**Happy reading! Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gray and Levy Know Our Secret?!**

**In the Classroom (Gray's P.O.V)**

"Hey, flame head! Why were ya shouting?" I asked my FreNemy (friend-enemy). "Nothing." Natsu turned his head away and blushed. "You're blushing~" I sang. "Shut Up ice freak!" glared Natsu. "You're shouted together with Lucy, what happened to you two?" I asked Natsu again.

"None of your business!" glared Natsu. "OK OK, I will find out by myself!" I grinned. "Up to you, stripper!" Natsu made a weird face to me. "What's with that weird face?" I felt annoyed. "Nothing."

**Levy's P.O.V**

"Lu-chan! Why were you shouting together with Natsu?" I asked. "I don't want to talk about this~" Lucy tried to avoid my question. "By the way, why are you wearing that ring since yesterday?" I gave Lucy a devilish smile. "That-a.." Lucy gulped. 'OH CRAP OH CRAP! WHY I ALWAYS FORGOT TO TAKE OFF THIS RING? SO MY FRIENDS DON'T ASK ABOUT THIS THAT URGGHH…" Lucy though.

"Fine~ I will find out by myself." I smiled. "Up to you and good luck!" Lucy smiled.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sorry class I'm Late!" a blonde long waved haired woman entered the class. "I have a announcement for the Fairy Tail history project! Natsu and Lucy, you will do the presentation!" announced Ms. Mavis.

"We're having new project, make a poster for the history! I divided into groups.

Group 1

Laxus

Evergreen

Bixlow

Lisanna

Group 2

Natsu

Lucy

Levy

Gray

Group 3

Loke

Juvia

Erza

Jellal

and blah blah blah (the student are too many)". "Now join into your groups!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Lunch Time~**

Levy, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray are discussing about the project in the park. "So when and where we do our project?" asked Gray. "How about in Lu-chen house?" suggested Levy. "WHAT?" Natsu and Lucy shouted together. 'In my and Lucy's house? No way!' though Natsu. 'I and Natsu will be in trouble!' though Lucy.

"Why in ou-err my house?" asked Lucy. "I like your house!" said Levy. "Hhhmmm… Let mr think first." Said Lucy. "Or in tabasco freak's house. My house and Levy's house are too far from this school." Suggested Gray.

"OK, in our house!" said Lucy and Natsu. "What? Our house?" asked Levy and Gray confused. "I mean in my house!" said Lucy. 'OOww~ we will be in trouble!' though Lucy and Natsu. "Ok, it's a decided!" said Levy.

"Lucy, can we talk together?" Natsu whispered. "OK" Lucy whispered. "Levy, Gray we want to take our things in the classroom first, ja ne!" I grabbed Natsu's hand and ran away. "They're acting weird." Gray sweat dropped. "Yeah." Levy sweat dropped.

"What we will do know, if they find out, we are doom!" said Natsu. "Yeah, I know that!" Lucy worried. "We do this in the living room." Said Natsu. "BUT, in front of our house, there's a sign NaLu Dragneel and Heartfilia's House." Said Lucy. "Oh crap! I will go home first and then I take off the sign, okay?" suggested Natsu.

"One more thing, if you go home first. They will asked you million of question. Better I will go home first!" Lucy suggested. "Okay!" Natsu nodded.

DING DONG DING DONG….

"OH crap!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and run to classroom.

* * *

**After School (Natsu's P.O.V)**

"NATSU! Tell them I will going home first okay!" said Lucy. "Ok!" I grinned. Lucy fast ran to our house. "Natsu, where is Lu-chan?" asked Levy. "She said she will going home first." I answered. "Don't worry, I know her house!"

"OK, Gray let's get going!" said Levy. "Nee~ Natsu, why do you know Lucy's house?" Levy asked. "I- eerr.. she told me, where is her house?" I lied. "OOOoo~" Levy nodded.

10 minutes later..

"Oohh~ That's her house!" I told. "She moved?" asked Levy. "Uhh~ yeah. She said her parents gave her that medium house." I said a little bit lied. 'Her parents and my parents gave that house to us.' I though sweat dropped.

I looked around the house and saw no sign of NaLu Dragneel and Heartfilia House, I sighed. "Lucy, tadaima!" I said. "Tadaima?" asked Gray and Levy asked confused. "I mean we're here!" I said sweat dropped.

"Natsu, Levy, and Gray come in!" Lucy appeared in front of us. "Lu-chan, I don't know you have a new house!" Levy said. "Hehehe.." Lucy giggled. "Can we look around this house?" asked Gray. "Ok!" Lucy nodded.

First they look upstair. Then Gray opened random room, the fifth room he opened is.. "Natsu, why your things are in Lucy's house?" asked Gray confused. "Err-" DING DONG. A bell ring interrupted me. "I will open the door!" I said as he ran downstair.

As I opened the door.. "Natsu-nii~!" a dark blue haired girl hugged me. "Wendy! Why are you here?" I asked. "We miss you already!" said the blue haired woman. "That two girls forced me to go to your house!" growled Igneel. "Hahaha.. sorry.." Wendy and Grandine sweat dropped.

"Natsu, who is that?" asked Lucy as she walked downstairs. "Yo, Lucy!" grinned Igneel. "Lucy-nee how are you?" Wendy asked. "Is everything going well dear?" Grandine smiled. "Of cou-". "Lu-chan, who are they?" Levy interrupted Lucy.

"Levy-nee, Gray-nii long time no see!" Wendy smiled. "Hey Wendy, aunt Grandine, and uncle Igneel! What are you doing here?" said Gray. "To visit my son house!" answered Igneel. "Shup Up old geezer!" I growled.

"WHAT!" shouted Levy and Gray in unison. "Are you two living together?" Levy shocked. "Umm.. actually yes…" Lucy sweat dropped. "Seriously?" Gray ensured. "Yes!" I growled. "WWHHHATTT THE HELL!" Levy and Gray shouted together. "What is your relationship with Natsu, Lu-chan?" asked Levy. "Natsu and Lucy are fiancé. They don't tell you about this?" said Grandine.

"FIIANCE?" Levy and Gray blushed. "SHUT UP!" I and Lucy shouted. "Don't tell this to anyone!" I said. "Who know this already?" asked Gray. "The demon scarlet and that tattoo freak." I said wih a blank face. "Ooo~ souka! Don't forget to invite me to your wedding~" sang Gray and Ley with a devil huge smirk. I and Lucy blushed.

'Oh well~ we are in trouble now~" Lucy though her face showing massage to Natsu. Natsu who understand Lucy's face replied 'Hahaha~ yeah.' I gave a face massage to Lucy. "Oh yeah! Congratz!" Gray smirked. "Congratulation!~" sang Levy.

"OK OK! First can we continue our touring and then finished our project?" I Natsu. "OK!" Levy and Gray cheered. "Mom and dad you can do whatever you want here~" Lucy smiled. "Thx~" Igneel grinned. "Do you want to joint Wendy?" I asked. "Of course Natsu-nii!" Wendy nodded.

"OKAY! LET'S START LUCY AND NATSU TRAVEL AND TOUR!" I shouted. "What the hell is that Natsu?" Lucy mumbled.

* * *

**2 Hours Later~**

"Finally, we finish the bitch project!" I sighed. "That was really hard!" said Gray. "What time is it now~?" Levy sighed. "Hhhmmm…. 6 p.m." Lucy replied. "WHAT 6 P.M?!" Levy and Gray shocked.

"Lu-chan, I must go home!" Levy ran to the front door. "Me-too!" Gray followed Levy. "OK, ja ne! mata ashita~!" I and Lucy waved. "BYE~ HAPPY COUPLE~!" shouted Gray and smiled with a devil smile. "URUSAI SNOWMAN!" I shouted.

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

"Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee, please help me doing this homework!" I asked. "Okay, wait a 15 minutes, I and Natsu need to take a bath first." Lucy said. "Try, to solve that stupid math homework first Wendy." Natsu said. "Hai~" I nodded.

**15 MINUTES LATER~**

"Wendy~ where is the problem you can't solve?" asked Natsu. "This, the height of parallelogram is 20 cm and the base is 30 cm, find the area and perimeter!" said Wendy. "The formula of the area is base x height then for the perimeter add all the lines like 20 cm + 30 cm + 20 cm +30 cm or (20 cm x 2) + (30 cm x 3)." Said Lucy. "Arigatou Lucy-nee~" Wendy said. "You're welcome ^^" Lucy smiled.

**(Author: I'm bad at math, in every test I always get 7, when I was grade 5 I get 6 or 7 or 8 or 9.)**

"How about this?" I said pointed to the question. "Oh that's ¾ circle, so the formula of the area is ¾ x ph r." said Natsu. (I don't know how to make phi in the laptop and also computer.) "Ohh~ Wendy nodded.

"WENDY!" Grandine shouted from downstairs. "WHAT MOM, COME UPSTAIRS! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" shouted Wendy back. "OK!" shouted Wendy back. "Wendy, your voice is too loud when you are shouting." Said Lucy. "Oh yeah, she always plays DRAGO SLAYER IX with me. She always shout 'SKY DRAGON ROAR' while I shout 'FIRE DRAGON ROAR'. Natsu grinned.

"Souka~ you always lost when you fight me~" I mocked my stupid, nii-san. "What? Natsu always lost? You beat Natsu? Aww~ Natsu next time I will played that game with you!" Lucy giggled. "Wendy, shut up! Lucy, I'll accept your challenges." Natsu smirked. "Since tomorrow holiday, why don't ya invite our friends?" Lucy grinned.

Knock.. knock..knock..

"Come in~" said Natsu. "Wendy, we want to go home. Do you want to stay or no? since tomorrow is holiday." Asked Grandine. "Mom, I want to stay." I said. "Is that okay, Natsu and Lucy? Asked Grandine. "It's okay!" said Lucy and Natsu together. "Okay, have a nice family~" Grandine giggled. "Mom~" Natsu complained. Grandine closed the door.

"I'll share room with you Wendy~" Lucy smiled. "Really, thank you!" I smiled. "OK OK, let's continue Wendy's homework.

* * *

**Time Skip! (LUCY'S P.O.V)**

"Natsu please contact the boys!" I said. "Ok!" said Natsu. "Wendy, if you want to bring friends, just contact them ok!" I smiled. "Ok." Wendy smiled. First I contact to Erza.

To: Erza Scarlet

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject: Invitation

_Hiya Erza! Tomorrow please come to my house! We play Dragon Slayer IX Duel, with tha boys! This is my home address:_

_Dandelion street, Block. 7, No. 211, Magnolia._

_Not to far from the school huh? See ya tomorrow~_

To: Levy McGarden

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject: Invitation

_HI, Levy-chan! Tomorrow please come to my house! We will have Dragon Slayer IX duel, with the boys. Hehehe.. I hope you will come, see ya tomorrow!_

I've got a reply from Erza.

To: Lucy Heartfilia

From: Erza Scarlet

Subject: Re; Invitation

_Okay! I make sure, I will beat them! Girls vs Boys! Girls Win!_

_See ya tomorrow!_

I continue to invite my friends.

To: Juvia Lockser

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject: Girls vs Boys

_Hello Juvia! Tomorrow please come to my house! _

_This is my home address:_

_Dandelion street, Block. 7 No. 211, Magnolia._

_We will have Dragon Slayer IX battle with the boys!_

_See you tomorrow!_

To: Lisanna Strauss

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject: Girls will win!

_HI Lisanna! Tomorrow please come to my house! We will have a battle with tha boys, a Dragon Slayer Battle!  
This is my home address:_

_Dandelion street Block. 7 No. 211, Magnolia._

_Not to far from our school, huh? Hope to see you tomorrow!_

I've got a reply from Levy and Juvia.

To: Lucy Heartfilia

From: Juvia Lockser

Subject: Re: Girls vs Boys

_Thx for inviting Juvia! Juvia will beat Gray-sama and the boys. Girls will win! See you tomorrow Lucy!_

To: Lucy Heartfilia

From: Levy McGarden

Subject: Re: Invitation

_Lu-chan, thx for inviting me~! Sure, I will come! I let Gajeel see my skill in playing game. He don't believe me the bookworm that can play fighting game! See you tomorrow!_

Now, I got a reply from Lisanna.

To: Lucy Heartfilia

From: Lisanna Strauss

Subject: Girls will win!

_Hiya, Lucy! I will come~ I'm good at playing games! Boys will lose! GO GIRLS! See ya tomorrow Lucy~!_

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I send a massage to my stupid, bitch, shit, annoying, fuck friends. First to Snow Stripper.

To: Gray Fullbuster

From: Natsu Dragneel

Subject: YO, SNOWCONE!

_YO Ice Cone! Tomorrow come to my house, we will have GIRLS VS BOYS DRAGON SLAYER IX BATTLE! See ya tomorrow, Ice princess!_

Second, to Jellal

To: Jellal Fernandez

From: Natsu Dragneel

Subject: Dragon Slayer IX Battle

_Yo Jellal. Tomorrow come to my house! Dandelion street, Block. 7, No. 211, Magnolia. Thx! See ya tomorrow!_

Third, to Gajeel.

To: Gajeel Redfox

From: Natsu Dragneel

Subject: Tin Can on the game

_Yo metal head! Tomorrow come to my house! Ask my house address to your girlfriend! We will have a battle._

I've got a reply from Ice Brain

To: Natsu Dragneel

From: Gray Fullbuster

Subject: Re: YO, SNOWCONE!

_OK! I will come flame head! Make sure the boys win~ Ja ne Fire Brain!_

The last, to the playboy freak.

To: Loke Leo

From: Natsu Dragneel

Subject: Don't flirt with Lucy!

_YO WOMANIZER! Tomorrow come to my house! Dandelion street, Block 7/ No. 211, MAGNOLIA. Don't flirt with Lucy, will ya! Don't Dragon Slayer battle between girls and boys!_

I've got reply from all my friends, except Gray. They said blah blah blah (I'm tired to types the reply)

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I've got a reply from Romeo-kun (Wendy's BF. Wendy blushed. Author: You're Blushing~), Happy, Lily, Coco, and Charle.

To: Wendy Dragneel

From: Charle Extalia

_Ok, I will come!_

To: Wendy Dragneel

From: Happy Exceed

_AYE! I will come, don't forget FISH~ See you tomorrow._

To: Wendy Dragneel

From: Coco Edolas

_Wen-chan, thx for inviting me! Sure, will come. Very interesting GIRLS VS BOY! See you tomorrow!_

To: Wendy Dragneel

From: Panther Lily

_Sure, I will come. Boys win!_

To: Wendy Dragneel

From: Romeo Conbolt

_Wendy-chan, thx for inviting me! I will come. Yay, Natsu-nii will join. See ya tomorrow my GF._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lucy-nee I'm sleepy." Wendy yawned. "You can sleep in my room first!" Lucy smiled. "Ok, oyasumi!" said Wendy. "Oyasumi~" Lucy sang.

"OK, first Natsu move your PS (PlayStation) to the Living room! Then I will clean the living room." Lucy demanded. "Alright! I'm fired up!" Natsu grinned. 'What a weird boy!" I though sweat dropped.

Lucy covered the floor with a fluffy and smooth big blue carpet, while Natsu take his PS. He go back to Living room and plug in the wire. I finished clean the living room. "Natsu wait in here, I've a surprise for you!" Lucy said ran to her room. "OK!" Natsu nodded.

Lucy hurried up and go back to the living room. "Here!" I gave many PS CD. Natsu's eyes widened. "WOW, DRAGON SLAYER SEASON 1-20 CD'S AND THAT'S THE SPECIAL EDITION TOO~" Natsu shocked. "YUP" Lucy smiled. "How do ya get this?" Natsu asked. "I like to play that game when I'm bored and I get it from my cousin, Sting." Lucy smiled. "Aww~ Thank you Lucy." Natsu kiss Lucy's cheek. Lucy blushed.

"You're welcome, by the way Natsu I'm sleepy." Yawned Lucy. "Hhmm.. Let's sleep together!" Natsu picked up Lucy with a bridal style. "Natsu, put me down!" Lucy blushed. Natsu ignored her and entered his bedroom. He put down Lucy on his bed and sleeping figure. Natsu jumped to his bed and sleep.

"Night Luce~"

"Night Natsu~"

* * *

**Author: Sorry for the late update, my internet can't be used for a while. I made this chapter longer than before! Hope ya like it~ Sorry if I had so many mistakes!**

**BYE!**

* * *

**Previous for the next chapter:**

"Natsu vs Lucy : Lucy wins.

Lisanna vs Loke: Lisanna wins.

Juvia vs Gray: Juvia wins.

Happy vs Charle: Charle wins.

Coco vs Lily: Lily wins.

Romeo vs Wendy: Wendy wins.

Levy vs Gajeel: Levy wins.

Erza vs Jellal: Erza wins."

"The winner is….."

**Find Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon Slayer Game Battle!

**Author: Finally I can updated and new chap is updated! Hope you like it~**

**Sorry for the late update! I'm so so very really really sorry! I've so many test this month!**

**Happy reading and enjoy~**

**I edit this chapter, only corrected the mistakes.  
**

**Chapter 6: Dragon Slayer Game Battle!**

* * *

**TOMORROW (NORMAL P.O.V)**

"Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii, it's time for- kkkyyaaa! I don't see it, I don't see it!" Wendy blushed looked at his big bro not wearing his T-shirt slept with Lucy. "Ohayo~ Wendy, what time is it now?" Lucy yawned. "8 o clock." said Wendy. "Oo-" Lucy stopped her sentence and look beside her. Lucy blushed seeing Natsu's well built body the second time.

"Natsu, wake up! Our friends wiil come at 11.00 am." Said Lucy poke his chest. "5 more minutes!" Natsu yawned. "It's already 10.00 am Natsu." Lucy lied. "Mmm.. What?" Natsu got up from the bed. "Gotcha!" Lucy giggled. "What?" Natsu confused. "I lied to you, it still 8 o clock." Lucy giggled. "Souka~ you get your punishment."Natsu grinned. "What punishment?" Lucy asked.

"THIS!" Natsu's lips pressed Lucy's lips. "Aww~ I don't see it, I don't see it!" Wendy covered her eyes with her hands. Lucy is melting to the kiss, she kiss Natsu back full of passion. They broke apart to inhale.

"Wendy, you can open your eyes now." Said Lucy. "Ok." Wendy nodded. "Let's hurry up and prepare for the battle!" said Lucy. "Hai~" Wendy smiled. "I'll take a bath first." Said Natsu. "Hai~" Lucy nodded.

* * *

**At the Kitchen (Lucy's P.O.V)**

"What do we cook today?" I confused. "How about popcorn and chicken katsu for lunch~?" suggested Wendy. "Alright, let's cook!" I fired up. "OK." Said Wendy sweat dropped. "Lucy-nee, why did you sleep with Natsu-nii last night?" asked Wendy. "Uhh~ He carried me to his room last night." I blushed. "Souka~" Wendy said with devil voice.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

After I took a bath, "Man, I'm hungry." I said rubbing my stomach. I ran downstairs and look for food. "Luce, what do we eat for breakfast today?" I asked. "Cereal and milk, I put it in dining table!" Lucy answered. "Alright!" I said took my Tabasco sauce and eat tha cereal.

* * *

**Back to Lucy's P.O.V**

"Wendy, I want to take a bath first!" I said. "Hai~ I will do the rest." Wendy smiled. I walk to my bathroom and I take my clothes first.

5 minutes later~

I get out from my bathroom fully dressed. I wear V neck red T-Shirt and white shorts, My hair, I tied to one side pony tail (Like Lucy usual hair in anime) with white ribbon. The I eat my breakfast. Few minutes later, I finished my breakfast and help Wendy again.

* * *

**2 Hours Later~ (Natsu's P.O.V)**

DING DONG…

Somebody ring my house. "Lucy, I will open it!" I shouted. "Hai~" Lucy yelled back. I walk toward to the front door and open it. I opened the door and I see my friends. "Yo, flame brain!" greeted Gray. "Hiya, minna! Just come in!" I grinned at them.

"So, this is your house Lucy." said Juvia. "WAIT! But this is your house right, Natsu?" said Loke. "Oh well-" "Natsu we're here!" shouted a blue-haired woman interrupted me. "Oh, HI Natsu!" waved the blonde woman. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked and then JEDEERR! Lightning jolt appeared. 'OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL I MUST DO?!' I though screaming in my brain.

"We just want to visit you and my future daughter in law." Grandine smirked. I blushed. I walk towards my mom and whisper: "Mom, my friends are in here right now!". "My friends stared at me. "Oh my, I'm sorry." Whispered Grandine.

"Natsu? Future daughter in law? Who is she?" asked Loke. "Well only Juvia, Loke, Lisanna, and Gajeel don't know. It can't be helped." I sighed. "Okay, I will tell you!" I ran to inside my house and grabbed Lucy's and Wendy's hand.

"Natsu-nii, what happened?" asked Wendy. "Just follow me." I said. "Ok, can you please release my and Wendy's hand?" Lucy sighed. "Oh, sorry." I apologize.

"Hey, this my future wife! Are you happy now?" I said annoyed. "Pri-nce-ss?" Loke froze. "What!?" Lisanna shocked. "What the hell? With this bunny girl?" Gajeel shocked. "Congratz!" Juvia smiled. (Juvia are you shocked?).

"Nee~ Natsu what happened?" asked Lucy. "I will tell you this later, can we battle now?" I said showing my puppy face. "Ok, ok! Everyone please come in, and mom you can look around if you want." Lucy smiled. "Yay! The second time I visit Lu-chan and Natsu's house!" Levy cheered.

"WWHHATTT!?" Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia, Lisanna, and Loke shouted and shocked in unison. "Hahaha~ Levy and Gray yesterday came to my house, hahaha." Lucy sweat dropped.

When we are going to about entered my and Lucy's house a black haired boy shout Wendy's name. "WENDY, WE'RE HERE!" shouted the black haired boy, Romeo. "Ro-kun! Come here, we're going to start the battle! Oh Hi Happy, Charle, Coco, and Lily!" Wendy shouted back.

* * *

**Time Skip~ (Grandine's P.O.V)**

"Ok, I and Layla will be the judge!" Grandine announced. All of Natsu's and Lucy's best friends also Wendy's friends nodded. "We choose your opponents and there will be 2 rounds!" said Layla.

"Here you opponents!

Juvia vs Gray

Lisanna vs Loke

Wendy vs Romeo

Charle vs Happy

Erza vs Jellal

Coco vs Lily

Levy vs Gajeel

And the last but not least Lucy vs Natsu!" said Grandine.

"Oh well Girlfriend vs Boyfriend except for Loke and Lisanna." Layla grinned. (Lisanna and Loke don't have boyfriend and girlfriend). "I'm all fired up!" Natsu smirked. "First we to choose the dragon!" said Layla.

"Fire dragon!" Natsu grinned.

"Lightning dragon!" said Lucy.

"Ice dragon." Gray grinned.

"Water dragon." Juvia smiled.

"Celestial dragon." Loke smiled.

"Rainbow flame dragon." Said Romeo

"Sky dragon." Said Charle.

"Wind dragon." Said Lisanna.

"Iron dragon." Gajeel smirked.

"Hmm.. oh well Poison dragon." Said Levy.

"Earth dragon." Coco smiled.

"Shadow dragon." Said Lily.

"White dragon." Said Charle.

"Armor dragon." Said Erza.

"Golden flame dragon." Said Jellal

"Fish Dragon!" Happy said.

"Fish dragon? What the hell is that Happy?" Natsu sweat dropped. "Wait fish dragon? Wait a minute!" Lucy said ran to her room and bring a catalog about Dragon Slayer game. "This is fish dragon, Fish dragon is only in special edition." Lucy smiled.

"Oh okay!" I and Grandine sweat dropped. "LET'S START THE BATTLE!" I and Layla shouted.

(The dragon slayer game is all in human form!)

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V**

I chose the dragon and the battle started. "Take this! Ice DRAGON ROAR!" shouted Gray. I dodged it and "Water Dragon ROAR!" It hit Gray's dragon. "Hehehe.. looks like you will lose Gray-sama!" I smirked. "Shit! My life is only a half!." Gray shocked.

"This is the end."

"WATER DRAGON IRON FIST!" I shouted

Gray's dragon hit by Juvia's dragon. "Juvia wins!" Juvia smiled. "Go on Juvia! Girls will win!" all the girls cheered Juvia.

FINAL ROUND…FIGHT

"I attack first! WATER DRAGON SLAYER SECERT ARK! WATER ARROW!" My avatar formed an arrow and hit Gray's dragon. "The winner is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUVIA, CONGRATULATION!" Grandine smiled. "What only one attack?" all the boys shocked. "Hehehe.. Girls are sure strong! 1 point for girls" Layla smiled.

"Okay! Next up, Lisanna VS Loke!" Grandine said.

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

Loke attack me with his dragon roar and I dodge it. He was hit by his own roar. "My turn. ROAR OF THE WIND DRAGON!" I shouted. Loke's dragon hit my attack. "Wing slash of Celestial Dragon!" said Loke.

I was hit it by his attack, "Take this!" Loke hit by my attack and 1st round is over.

"Next round I will win!" Loke growled.

**5 minutes later~**

"The winner is Lisanna!" Grandine chanted. "Yay, 2 points for girls!" Lucy smiled. "WHAT!? BOYS LOSE IN 2 ROWS?!" all the boys shocked.

"Hehehe~ Told ya girls are strong!" all the girls excepts the judges growled.

* * *

**Time Skip!~**

"The winner is LEVY!" Grandine said with a smile. "What?! Shorty is good on a fighting game?" Gajeel shocked. "Told ya I'm good at fighting game!" Levy growled. "And now girls get 6 point and boys only get 1 point." Grandine chanted. (Coco lost on the game).

"NEXT UP THE LAST FIGTH BETWEEN THE BOYS TEAM AND GIRLS TEAM LEADER! NATSU VS LUCY!" Layla scream in joy.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

'Hell what boys are 6 times in a row defeated?!' I though shocked. "I'm not going to be easy on you, Luce!" I grinned. "Oh well, you are going to lose!" Lucy hissed. "Ow man, why are you so scary?" I shiver.

Round 1…Fight!

I attack Lucy, 1 minute later she not yet move her avatar and her avatar life is only half! "This is the end, flame head." Lucy said with a dark aura. "LIGHTNING DRAGON SECRET ARK! ….. LIGHTNING DRAGON SWORD!" Lucy's avatar summoned a sword and attack Natsu. My jaw dropped. "NOO~" I yelled like the hell 2 years old child.

Then.. ROUND 2… FIGHT!

I attackted Lucy unti her avatar life is 35%. Then attacked with my last attack, my attack it her then Lucy smirked. "It can't be!" All the girls and the boys shocked.

Then the word 'FUSION' appeared on the screen. My eyes wide, then I froze. "Good Bye Fire Dragon!" she smirked "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy chanted.

I can't dodge or escape, because the roar is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 TIMES LARGER THEN THE USUAL ROAR! My avatar is fainted.

"The winner is Lucy!" Layla smiled.

"Okay we count the points.

Natsu vs Lucy : Lucy wins.

Lisanna vs Loke: Lisanna wins.

Juvia vs Gray: Juvia wins.

Happy vs Charle: Charle wins.

Coco vs Lily: Lily wins.

Romeo vs Wendy: Wendy wins.

Levy vs Gajeel: Levy wins.

Erza vs Jellal: Erza wins.

The winner is Girls Team!" Grandine shouted in joy.

"Yayyyyayayayyayay!" All the girls cheered up and sing "We are the champion my friend.. and you are the loser, we are the the champion!"

All the boys are on the shocked state. Then my stomach growled. "Luce, I'm hungry." I said. "Ok, who's hungry?" Lucy asked. All my friend raised they're hands up even my mom and Lucy's mom. "Let's go to dining room! I and Wendy made chicken Katsu!" Lucy smiled.

* * *

**1 hour later~ (Normal P.O.V)**

"I'm full." Natsu groaned. Everyone sweat dropped seeing how Natsu acted. "How about tomorrow, we go to karaoke?" Erza suggested. "I'll join!" Lucy nodded. "Me too." Said Lisanna. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned. "I'm join too!" Wendy smiled.

"Okay, everyone will join! Said Erza. "Man, I want play that game more." Gray chuckled. "Alright, another battle!" Grandine now fired up. "Natsu, you're mom is gamenizer…" Lucy sighed. "Oh well she beaten my dad.. uuhhmm.. maybe 2546457354733563645643564735 6857876587864059847564776587 4768776587446758787331718743 3473356351617465746548549756 4647567465767465647565264776 7658267346555280097761234567 8909876546789098765434567654 3223456788765434567654321286 543827434354385438 everytime when she battle in dragon slayer games" Natsu grinned proud of my mom. "Shut Up, young man!" Grandine hissed Natsu, Layla just smiled. "Oo~ What the heck? 2546457354733563645643564735 6857876587864059847564776587 4768776587446758787331718743 3473356351617465746548549756 4647567465767465647565264776 7658267346555280097761234567 8909876546789098765434567654 3223456788765434567654321286 543827434354385438 times?" Lucy's, Gray's , and all Natsu's and Wendy's best friends shocked. Wendy just laugh…

In the end

"The winner is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boys with 0 points and Girls with 8 points.

So, the winner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The girls team again!" chanted Layla.

"Hehehe~ Told ya girls are strong!" All the girls smirked and gave the boys dearhly aura.

"Man, girls are sure scary."

* * *

**Author: I'm really sorry for the late update!**

**Hope you enjoyed my story! Sorry if have so many mistakes, because I'm stiil 11 years old and I'm 6 grader!**

**Thx for reviewing, BIG HUGS FO YOU ALL!**

**Review or PM please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Karaoke Day

**Author: Chap 7 updated! Hhhhmmmm.. I will tell you an announcement~!**

**Well.. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Karaoke Day**

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V**

"ERZA, SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Lucy shouted. "Oohh~ It's okay." I said. "YOSH, LET'S GO KARAOKE!" I said fired up.

"One room for.. eetoo… me, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Loke, Wendy, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, and Jellal. For 12 people." I ordered. "Ok, please follow me." The waiter smiled. Then we go to our karaoke room. "You're room number is 25, for how many hours?" asked the waiter.

"Three hours!" said Juvia. "Ok, Would you like to drink and eat?" asked the waiter.

"Chocolate Milkshake." Said Lisanna.

"Ice tea Longan." Said Loke.

"Hhmm.. Bubble Gum shake." Ordered Levy.

"Strawberry cheese cake and Strawberry juice." I ordered.

"Hot chocolate." Natsu ordered.

"Banana smoothie." Lucy ordered.

"Same like Levy-nee. Bubble Gum shake." Wendy ordered.

"Blubbery Shake." Gajeel ordered.

"Snow cone and Sparkling mineral water." Ordered Gray.

"Lychee smoothie." Juvia ordered.

"Hai, please enjoy the karaoke!" the waiter went out the room.

"OKAY! Who will sing first?!" I'm fired up. "ME!" Juvia raised up her hand. "What song?" I asked. "Towa no Kizuna. With Lucy-san" Said Juvia. "Ok." Lucy nodded. The music start.

**Towa no Kizuna (Fairy Tail Opening 9)**

**Bold: Juvia **

_Slant / Italic: Lucy_

_**Bold and Slant: Together (Juvia and Lucy)**_

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yasashisa wo kimi ga kureta kara**

**Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda arigatou~**

_Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte_

_Yasashisa shiranu marude ookamita_

_**Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga**_

_**Ikiru imi wo eta shukan data**_

**Utagau Sentakushi nai nakama ga**

_**Koko ni iru kara~**_

_Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai_

_Kibishisa wo kimi ga kureta kara_

_Yasashisa no touto sa shitta_

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna na wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yasashisa wo kimi ga kureta kara**

**Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda arigatou~**

_Ima agakitai hon no sae koe_

_Kubi wa chirigiritte mirai wo hashirou_

_Butsukari ai amida nagasu kazu wa_

_Nani mono ni mo kaerarenu shinrai_

_**Genkai shirazu no kimi ga yuuki wo**_

_**Sazukete kureta~**_

_Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai_

_Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara_

_Yashisa no touto sa shitta_

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna no**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yurushi au koto no taisetsu sa**

**Manabi tsuzuke tainda kore kara mo**

"Juvia you're great! Lucy you too!" Erza cheered. "Hahhahaa yeah!" Natsu grinned. "Way to go, Juvia-nee and Lucy-nee!" Wendy smiled.

The music lyrics start again.

_Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo_

_Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai_

_Kudaranai nante iwa senai_

_Mamori nuku senaka shinjite_

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Shinjiteru Akashi kureta kara**

**Kizuna na ta yoreru nda arigatou~~**

_**Arigatou…~~~~~~~**_

**End of the music**

* * *

Then.. "Excuse me, hhmm… these are your orders! The waiter smiled. "Ok thx!" Erza smiled. Then the waiter walked out off the room.

Lucy drink her banana smoothie and Juvia drink her Lychee smoothie because exhausted from sang a song. "Lucy, you're a great singer!" Natsu grinned. "Thank you, Natsu!" Lucy smiled. "You too, Juvia. You're a great singer." Gray smirked. "Thx Gray." Juvia blushed.

"OK, stop this LOVEY DOVEY scene! Who's the next?" I asked. "ME!" Gray and Natsu raised up their hands. "WHAT? Me first, underwear prince!" Natsu said annoyed. "ME, TABASCO PRINCE!" Natsu and Gray starting to head butting again. "NATSU GRAY!" I scolded them and gave them a deathly glare. "AYE GOMENASAI!" Natsu and Gray hugging each other. All my friends just sweat dropped.

"You two, just duet!" I glared at Natsu and Gray. "AyyYeee~" Natsu and Gray nodded scared of ERza. "How about The Rock City Boy?" asked Gray. "Not bad Icy brain." Natsu grinned. "By the stripper your shirt!" Natsu laughed. "When is this happen!?" Gray shocked and searched for his shirt, then Gray searched the song and the music start. And suddenly Gray STRIP AGAIN!

**The Rock City Boy (Fairy Tail Opening 8)**

_Slant / Italic: Natsu_

**Bold: Gray**

_**Italic / Slant and Bold: Together (Natsu and Gray)**_

**Chotto yogoreta suutsukeesu wo motte**

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mokou koko ni sanjou **

**Yume ni mita akogare basho**

_Yeah Yeah Yeah _**(Yeah yeah yeah)**

_The rock city boy _**(The rock city boy)**

_Yeah yeah yeah _**(Yeah yeah yeah)**

_The rock city boy _**(The rock city boy)**

_**Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**_

_**Todoku made oh yeah utaou**_

_**Just music sore dakede **_

_**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**_

_Maji de kyoutsuu ten no hou ga oi nchau no? with my guitar_

_Sagashi nagara ye utaou_

_Just love tada sore dakede_

_Oikake be free? My perfect dream!_

**I wanna believe the singing on beat**

_OST recently is like recess for me_

_**Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees**_

**But ecstasy with extra cheese**

_Rhyming rhino sounds like bono_

_**All smacked up with black jack bottle**_

**When I say "ho" you say "hey"**

_Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!_

"Natsu, you're so cooooll!" Lucy grinned. "Gray-sama too!" Juvia grinned. "By the way Gray you're shirt!" Loke, Lisanna, and Jellal sweat dropped but Gray ignored.

The music lyrics start again~

**Let me tell a little story about someone**

**Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai**

**Soredemo saundo ni awaseruto**

**Aratana sekai a mieru yo**

**Yeah yeah yeah **_(Yeah yeah yeah)_

**The rock city boy **_( The rock city boy )_

**Yeah yeah yeah **_(The rock city boy)_

**The rock city boy **_(The rock city boy)_

_Music can save the world, maybe kotoba wa iranai_

_Kuchizusami la la utaou_

_Tsutaetai what else can I say_

_Egao ni naneru yo ne oh yeah_

_**Toki ni satsume nante iranai with my guitar**_

_**Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou**_

_**By my self sore demo ii**_

_**Volume agate mi? my Japanese dream!**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**The rock ciry boy**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

**The rock city boy **_(boy boy boy)_

_**Ne teru toki mo, oki teru toki mo**_

_**Yume wo mikata ni shiyou yo yeah!**_

**Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou**

**Just music sore dakede**

**Kimi sasegeru yo oh yeah**

_Maji de kyoutsuu-ten no hou ga ooi nvahu no? with my guitar_

_Sagashi nagara yea utaou _

_Just love tada sore dakede_

_Oikake be free? My perfect dream!_

_**Butcha ke doko ni iru toki mo issho-sa with my guitar**_

_**Oto to egao sae areba**_

_**Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne**_

_**So let's all be free!**_

**Dream scheme whatever means**

**Be be with certainly**

**Unbelievable unconceiveable**

**Say it all to make you fall**

**Back to the basics far from the states**

**Never parted finish where we started**

**Rock city boy two rocks in my loin**

**Just a man with a plan to make pretty noise**

_Run run running from something_

_Governor mayor save for later_

_For from home on my own_

_Found out the hardest where heart is_

_Moral of the story is go for the glory_

_Forget the boundaries borders are nonsense_

_When I say "no" you say "way"_

_Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!_

_**Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yone?!**_

**End of the song~**

* * *

"Wow icy underwear I though ya can't rapping." Natsu breathed heavelly. "You too. Spicy head freak!" Gray exhausted. "WOW, Natsu and Gray you can rap?!" Lucy, I, Loke , and everyone jaws dropped except Natsu and Gray. "Hahahha.. yeah." Natsu and Gray laughed.

"Who's next?" I asked. "Hhmm… me!" Levy raised up her hand. "What song would you like Levy?" I asked. "Hhhmm.. maybe Koi Hanabi." Levy smiled. "Alright." I searched the song, then I found it. The music start.

**Koi Hanabi (From Anime Kirarin Revolution by Kirari Tsukishima/Koharu Kusumi)**

**(Koi Hanabi: Love Fireworks)**

Aru ni totsuzen

Atashi no kokoro ni saita

Kakae kirenai

Hodo no ooki na hanabi

Kurayami no naka deshi ka

Kagayanakute…

Anata ni todoku koro ni wa

Kitto naku natte shimau yo

Demo kana wanai nara

Sora no hirosa wo

Shiritakunakatta

Nante omowanai

Datte isshun de mo

Kagayaketa koto

Hokori ni omou kara….~

"This song suits you Levy-chan." Lucy smiled. "Yeah." Gajeel agreed blushing. "YOUU'RE BLUSSHHINNGG~~" sang everyone to Gajeel. "Shut the hell up!" Gajeel annoyed.

The music lyrics continue…

_Mune ippai_

_Kyou mo saite iru hanabi_

_Todoketukute koborreru ooki na namida_

_Anata no omou _

_Jika ga fuete…._

_Yasashisa ya tsuyosa no imi ga_

_Chotto dake waktte kita no_

_Demo kanawakute mo_

_Sora ni mukatte_

_Hiraita hanabi wa_

_Zutto takara mono_

Datte mata atarashii

Atashi ni aete

Ureshiku omou kara~

"I like this song!" Lisanna said. "Yeah, me too!" Juvia, lucy, and I agreed. "I like this love song." Said Wendy. "Hey it's the opposite of Big Bang song! If Big Bang 'I hate this love song.. I hate this love song!" sang Natsu. "Nii-chan you are really like Big Bang?!' Wendy chuckled. "Hehehehe, I guess." Natsu giggled. "Me too!" All the girls agreed. The rest of them sweat dropped. (**Author: Hehehehehehehehe…. I'm Big Bang VIP! VIP: Fans)**

Demo kanawanai nara

Sora no hirosa wo

Shiritakunakatta

Nante omowanai

Datte isshun de mo

Kagayaketa koto

Hokori ni omou kara~

End of the song

* * *

"Can we sing Gangnnam Style on the last hour?" asked Wendy. "OK, we sing altogether! Oppa gangnnam style!" Erza nodded. "Who's next? Asked Lucy. "Me." Said Jellal. "Okay, what song?" asked Loke. "Hhhmm… ft.3" said Jellal. "Oh that song, I don't really know the title." Said Loke. "Yeeahh.. me too.. but they say ft.3" Jellal agreed. "Oh well, the music will start!" said Erza.

**Ft. 3(Fairy Tail Opening 3 (I don't really know the title, ya so I just called it Ft.)**

_Oh~ Oh_

_Ohhhhhhhh~ 4x_

_Daijoubu _

_Ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru_

_Kimi no ashita subete_

_Kagayaite iru to shinjiteru_

_Yume o kana eta subete no hito ni_

_Kasanairu kyoutsa ten_

_Akirame nake tatte koto_

_Soredake sa make nay o_

_Mukai kaze ni_

_Nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa_

_Kono te nigire TRY TO MAKE A CHANCE mou_

_Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize_

_Motto motto ma e ma e_

_Kini no ika shita yume akiramenaide_

_Sou naitenai de_

_Susume MY WAY ima_

_Kimi o terashiten da hikari_

_Akirame nanka zenbu suttee tsuyo sato_

_Hikikae ni mata kizutsuite_

_Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa_

_Ima mieru daro hikari_

"You have rapping skills!" all the boys jaws dropped except the smirked Jellal. "…" I blushed.

_You can do, don't give up YO, wake up_

_Akeru subete no asa ga so That's For Your Life_

_Ame no hi, hare no hi, inoci no hi_

_Moeru hono wa chance to onaji_

_Nobody knows truth and future sou sa_

_Kotoe wa koko ni aru, always in your heart_

_Ashita o shirai ni kono sekai sa_

_Mayase kokoro Believe Your Heart_

_Ima wa naite Cry Day _

_bokura tsuyoko wa naishi yowasa daite_

_demo karasanaide ama ni saita hana_

_kimi o tsutsumiko nda sekai_

_kanahimi nanka itsuka kieru namida to_

_hikikae ni mata yasashiku naru kara_

_kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa_

_ima mieru darou hikari_

"High class rap!" Natsu's, Gray's, Loke's jaw dropped.

_Ookinakaze ni fukarete yureta_

_Boku no kokoro no oku chiisana yume_

_Michitan no hana ni jibun kasanete_

_Tobe no sora o miagete hitori de naita_

_Ah! Hanewa naikedo_

_Mou bokura hitori ja nai_

_Boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga_

_Kimi ni tarinai mono wa boku ga_

_Kasanari awaseruya mugendai_

_Ano hirosora ni mo te ga todo kuze_

_Motto motto ma e ma e_

_Kimi no ika shitta yume akiramenaide_

_Sou naetenai de susume MY WAY ima_

_Kimi o terashiten da hikari_

_Akirame nanka zenbu suttee tsuyo sa to_

_Hikikae ni mata kizutsuite_

_S=demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa_

_Ima mieru darouu mirai_

_OH~ OH~_

_OOOHHHHH~_

* * *

All the boys's jaw dropped except Jellal. "How in the world you rap like that?!" Natsu asked. "I always practice rapping." Jellal grinned. "Ok, Who's the next?" asked Lucy. "ME~!" I raised up my hand.

**Normal P.O.V**

"ME~!" Erza raised up her hand. "What song?" asked Lisanna. "Rollng Star." Erza grinned. Juvia searched the song, the music start.

**Yui – Rolling Star**

_Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo_

_Ittai kotto iwanakucha_

_Kerimichi yuugure no basute_

_Ochikonda senaka ni bye bye bye_

_Kimi no fighting pose misenakya,oh oh!_

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou_

_Demo gensitsu wa hibi torabutte_

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru_

_Sonna Rolling Days_

"ERZA… COOLL! GO ERZA!" cheered the girls. "You're a great singer."Jellal grinned blushing. "YOU'RE BLUSHING~" mocked the girls except Erza and the boys. "Shut Up!" Jellal said annoyed.

_Koronjattatte ii ja nai no_

_Sonna toki wa waratte ageru_

_Norikonda basu no oku kara _

_Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta_

_Kimi no tayori ni, shiteru yo oh! Oh!_

_Yume ni made mita you na Sweet love_

_Koibito tachi wa kakeru ga wo sagasu no_

_Demo gensitsu wa aenai hi ga_

_Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru_

_No Lonely Days!_

_Oooh~!_

_Yeah~!_

_Ooh~!_

_Tsumazuitatte, Way to Go!_

_YEAH!~_

_YAY~!_

_Doro darake Rolling Star_

"ERza is the best!" Levy cheered. "YEAH!" all the girls agreed.

_Naru beku egao de itai keredo_

_Mamori ni iku tame ni shikata nai desho?_

_Kitto uso nante sou, imi wo motanai no_

_All My Loving_

_Sou ja nakya yatterannai!_

_Yume ni made mitta you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou_

_Demo genjitsu wa wa hibi torabutte_

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru_

_Sonna Rolling Days!_

_OOhh~_

_Yeah~_

_Oohh~_

_Sou wakatterute_

_Ooh!~_

_Yeah~! Oohh~_

_Tsumazuitte Way To Go!_

_Yeahh, YAY!_

_Doro dake rolling star!_

End of the song~

* * *

"Erza cool!" the girls smiled. "Hahahaha…. Thx. Who's next?" asked Erza. "Me." Said Wendy. "What song?" asked Erza. "Hhmm… Evidence please?" Wendy smiled. "Ok." Erza nodded and searched the song. The music started.

**Evidence (Fairy Tail opening 7)**

_koko ni iru shoumei o itsumo sagashite'ru __  
__sore wa ki ga tsukeba migi-POKETTO ni atta __  
__kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwatatte ite __  
__marude sekai o toumei ni shita mitai da_

_mitsukaranai mono da tte akirameru boku mo __  
__mitsukaru hazu da yo tte nagusameru kimi mo __  
__ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara_

_kowaresou na MERODII __  
__hitotsu dake tashika na omoi tsumugidasetara __  
__boku ga shinjite kita subete ga uso datta to shite mo __  
__kamawanai kara_

"Wendy, you have a cute voice." Said Lucy. "Yeah, we agreed." The boys and the girls nodded. "Arigatou~" said Wendy.

_koko ni inai shoumei o tsukitsukerarete mo __  
__sore wa itsudatte migi-POKETTO ni atta __  
__kyou no machi wa kuroku yodomikitte ite __  
__marude sekai o nuritsubushita mitai da__GOMEN ne tte nigedashite kizutsuketa boku mo __  
__arigatou tte hohoende uketometa kimi mo __  
__ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara__kowaresou na sekai de __  
__hitotsu dake tashika na kotae mitsukedasetara __  
__kore made no boku mo egao de yuruseru toki ga __  
__yatte kuru kara_

"Go for it Wendy!" cheered the girls.

_kotoba dake ja tsutaekirenai __  
__bokura ga ima koko ni iru akashi wa __  
__kuzurekaketa sekai no naka de __  
__dore dake no utagoe todokerareru ka na__kowaresou na MERODII __  
__hitotsu dake tashika na neiro tsumugidasetara __  
__boku ga shinjite kita subete ga uso datta to shite mo __  
__kamawanai kara_

The end of the song~

"SO CCUUTTEEE!" the girls showed they're puppy eyes. "Hahahhaha…. Thx." Wendy blushed. "We have 1 hour and 45 minutes left. Who's next?" asked Juvia. "Me!" said Loke. "What song?" asked Natsu. "R.P.G. Rockin' Playing Game." Said Loke. Gray searched the song and the music started.

**Rockin' Playing Game (Fairy Tail Opening 4)**

_Yo Ho kaji o kire omokaji ippai de __  
__Yo Ho kibun joujou zensoku zenshin bakusou!__Yo Ho kaji o kire torikaji ippai de __  
__Yo Ho uou-saou iki na jinsei__hi ga ochiru koro ni wa shukkou no utage __  
__sabishiku nanka nai ikite'rya mata dokka de aeru__mukaikaze buchinuki tabidate __  
__namida namida kareru made otoko nara tsuyogatte __  
__tomo yo tomo yo itsu no hi ka waratte __  
__katai katai kizuna o sa tashikameaeru you ni __  
__ima kasaneau tamashii no hi o sou tokihanate__Yo Ho kirihirake yuruganu kokorozashi __  
__Yo Ho BET seyo kimi no subete__hirogaru unabara ni tobitate __  
__chippoke na bokura da kedo yume dake bakadekaku! __  
__tomo yo tomo yo itsu no hi ka waratte __  
__katai katai kizuna o sa tashikameaeru you ni __  
__ima kagayakidasu mirai no chizu o saa tsukamitore_

End of the song~

* * *

"Wow, that was coooll!" said Gray. "Hahahhaha, who's next?" asked Loke. "Me!" said Gajeel. "What song?" asked Erza. "Fiesta." Said Gajeel. "Ok." Erza nodded and searches the song. The music started.

**Fiesta (Fairy Tail Opening 6)**

_Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou  
Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite  
Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan  
Dare ni demo tanoshimeru_

Ki no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna  
Awadatsu tansan nomihoshite  
Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara  
Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obite yuku  
Saa minna de odoridasou

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass  
Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi  
Kimochi hitotsuni shite

Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo  
Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite  
Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru

Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri  
Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba  
Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo  
Ima ni demo tobe sou ja

"Soko ni yama ga aru kara"  
Sou itteta tozan ka  
Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de  
Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda  
Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete  
Egao sakase odori akasou

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass  
Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi  
Kimochi hitotsu ni shite

Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo  
Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite  
Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass  
Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi  
Kimochi hitotsu ni shite

Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo  
Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite  
Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru

* * *

"Gajeel..ccoolll.." Levy muttered. "Gihee… by the way Gray your clothes." Gajeel grinned. "What?" Gray looked down his body. "Since when did I strip?" Gray freaked out and searched his clothes. All Gray's best friends sweat dropped. "The last Lisanna!" Lucy smiled. "Don't Think Feel." Said Lisanna.

**Don't Think Feel (Fairy Tail Ending 8)**

_HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo  
Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!_

Change! ATAMA ume tsukusu shoukyo funou na fuan  
Daiji na no wa kitto fumidasu yuuki  
NOIZU bakkari no sekai wo kaete kou  
Sunao ni omoi kanjite

Minna mune ni motte iru yo jibun dake no ANTENA wo  
Negau asu he CHUUNINGU shite! Tomattecha hajimannai!

Yume mo ai mo Kotae nanka nai nda doko ni mo  
Dakara ima sugu hajimete miyou "rashiku" ne  
HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo  
Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!  
Hashiridase!

Chance! Namida ga koboreru yoru wo koeru tabi ni  
Tsuyoku natte yukitai

Kurabenaide kimi wa kimi sa ORIJINARU no MEGAHERUTSU  
Tooku hanate! Ima mirai he massugu todokeyou yo!

Meguri aeta kiseki ga mune no oku de kirameku  
Mou kowakunai hitori ja nai ne Bokura wa  
GOORU wa mada mienai kedo yukerusa doko he demo  
Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!  
Hashiridase!

Daijoubu da yo! Datte akirametenai kara desho? Konna ni mo kurushii no wa  
Atarashii kaze fuite MONOKURO datta keshiki ga somatteku azayaka ni

Yume mo ai mo Kotae nanka nai nda doko ni mo  
Dakara ima sugu hajimete miyou "rashiku" ne  
HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo  
Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!  
Hashiridase!

* * *

"Nice song Lisanna!" Juvia smiled. "Ok, we still have 10 minutes. The last song is~ GANGNAM STYLE!" Erza said with gangnam style pose. "YAY!" The music started.

**Gangnam Style – PSY**

_Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style_

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppa Gangnam Style

End of the song~

* * *

"Huh.. that was really fun!" said Wendy.. "Yea! See ya tomorrow guys!" Natsu and Lucy waved their hands. "Ja ne! Matta ashita!" waved Lisannna. Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy went home.

"Hehehehe~ Natsu and Lucy your secret will be out tomorrow!" said a girl with a long silver haired and blue sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Author: Chap 7 finished! Who is the girl huh? HERE'S THE ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**SORRY GUYS! I Can't update for a while. Nah, because I have final exams! Hhiikkksss… I'm DOOM! I promise I will update 2 chapters! SORRY GUYS!**

**This is my first very long chapter! Wow.. 3,858 words…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: YO, I'M FINALLY BACK !**

**I'm very tired these days! I passed my final test, but my English is 5.6! I FAILED! In my English! Hiikkkkksssss….**

**The girl with long silver hair and blue sapphire eyes. I change her eyes to become green sapphire. She is my OC.**

**I don't own **_**Fairy Tail!**_** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei!**

**Well Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 part 1: Truth or Dare**

**Normal P.O.V**

Erza run to Lucy and Natsu. "Natsu, Lucy ohayo!" gretted Erza. "Ohayo Erza!" Lucy greeted Erza back. "Yo Erza." Natsu grinned. "Yesterday was very fun!" Erza smiled. "Yea, we won the dragon slayer game and went to karaoke." Lucy said.

"That was your lucky, you won the dragon slayer games." Natsu pouted. "Hhahahaha… you didn't know how to make fusion and secret ark attack, don't ya?" Erza smirked. "Shut Up, you also don't know how to fusion." Natsu said annoyed. "I also know, but the other girls want the last challengers set up it to fusion." Erza smirked.

"Lu-chan, Erza, Natsu ohayo!" greeted Levy. "Ohayo Levy-chan!" greteed Lucy.

DING DONG DING DONG..

"Shit! Let's rush up before Gildarts sensei scold us!" Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Levy begin to run. …

"Phew.. he not yet come." Natsu said as he sitted on his chair.

Then..

"Class please sit down!" said Gildarts sensei. "Today is free time, I'm sleepy and I want to go to sleep. You can do anything what you want!" Gildarts groaned then he sleep. Everyone in the class sweat dropped.

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

The class now is so noisy. "Lucy, Erza, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, Loke, Jellal.. here!" Lisanna called us. "What do we play today?" asked Erza. "What about truth or dare?" Lisanna suggested. "Ok." Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

"Me first!" I said. "Natsu, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare.." Natsu said with a blank face. "Erza, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Loke come here!" I said. They nodded.

"…" I whispered.

I and everyone that I whispered smirked. Natsu and Lucy sweat dropped. "Natsu, come here!" I demanded. Natsu come to me. "…." I whispered Natsu.

"What the fuck?!" Natsu shocked. "Later at recess time." I winked. Natsu nodded. "Who's next?" I asked. "Me!" said Levy. "Hai~" I nodded.

**Levy's P.O.V**

"Loke, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." Loke grinned. "Do you like Aries?" I smirked. "Huh?! Loke likes Aries?!" Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel shocked. "Ettooo… how do I say this?" Loke blushed.

"Just say yes or no!" I demanded. "Um.. eettoo.. Y-E-S." Loke face even redder than Erza's hair. "Confess to her soon Loke, before she is taken!" Gray smirked. "Yeah!" me and my friends agreed. Loke blushed like tomato.

"Who is next?" I asked. "Juvia!" Juvia raised up her hands. "Ok." Levy smiled.

**Juvia's P.O.V**

"Lucy, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." Said Lucy. "How many times do Natsu kiss you?" I grinned. Natsu and Lucy blushed. "natsukissmethreetimes." Said Lucy with a fast motion.

"Slow down…" I said. "Natsu kissed me three times." Lucy and Natsu blushed. "Aaaawwww~~" Minna gasped except Lucy and Natsu. "Who's next?" I asked. "Me!" Gray grinned. "Hai, Gray." Juvia nodded.

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Hey, Jellal, truth or dare?" I asked Jellal. "Dare." Said Jellal. "I dare you to beat Erza on Dragon Slayer battle game." I smirked. Jellal gulped.

"I will not take easy on you! Good luck Jelly Bean!" Erza smirked. "OMG!" Jellal gulped. "Good luck!" I and Natsu grinned. 'God, Muhammad Prophet, Jesus Christ, ohh whatever, please help me!' Jellal screamed at his brain. Jellal gulped once again.

"Who's next?" I asked. "Me!" Natsu grinned. "Ok, your turn now flame brain!" I grinned.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Hhhmmm… Erza, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." Said the almighty student council president, Kendo leader club, and Tae kwon do leader club, Erza. "How many times do you beat your Jelly Bean on Dragon Slayer Battle Game?" I asked.

"HHmm.. let me think first! Around 3544245565444365757676879677 003552355455 times." Erza smirked. "Ooohh~ WAIT A MINUTE! 3544245565444365757676879677 003552355455 times?" everyone shocked. "Yeah.." Jellal gulped again. "Try your best Jellal!" I grinned. Jellal gulped once again.

"Who's next?" I asked. "Me!" said Lucy. "Yeah, ok." I grinned.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Gray, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." Gray grinned. "Umm.. I dare you to not strip for 5 hours!" I grinned. Gray gulped. "Learn to not strip stripper!" Natsu grinned. "Yeah, Juvia agree!" Juvia agreed.

"I'll try!" Gray gulped. "Who's next?" I asked. "Me!" said Erza. "Hai." I nodded.

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Lisanna, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." Said Lisanna. "Do you have a crush on Bixlow?" I asked and smirked. Lisanna blushed. "How do you know?" asked Lisanna blushing, her face is red like my hair. I grinned

"Weell…. Um.." Lisanna blushed. "Just say yes or no." I demanded. "Umm..Ye..ss.." Lisanna blushed.

"Aww~"MY friends sang and of coure me too. Lisanna blushed looking away. "Who's next?" I asked. "Me." Loke grinned.

**Loke's P.O.V**

"Gajeel, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." Said Gajeel. "I dare you to sing your weird song in front of class!" I smirked. "Whatever." Gajeel sighed. "What song?" asked Lisanna. "Just see." Said Jellal.

"Everbody shut up, I want to sing a song!" announced Gajeel. Everyone in the class calm down. "Alright!" Gajeel smirked.

"I will sing 'Best Friend'!" said Gajeel. "Shooby do bob! Best friend! Shooby do bob" Gajeel 'started to sing. Everyone in the class sweat dropped.

"Gajeel, what's that song?" Levy sweat dropped. "Gihee!" Gajeel grinned. "Best Friend!" Gajeel grinned once again.

"Okay Whatever! Who's next?" asked Loke. "Me!" said Jellal.

**Jellal's P.O.V**

"Levy, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." Levy smiled. "Where do Metal Head, your boyfriend took you on the first date?" I asked then I grinned. Levy and Gajeel blushed. "To to to to… My favorite Library." Levy blushed.

"AAWW~" All my friends gasped and of course me. "You really have your romantic side, tin can!" Natsu grinned. "Tch.." said Gajeel looking away blushing. "You're blushing~" sang Jellal. "Hahahha…." Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray laughed.

"Gajeel, the last!" said Natsu. "Kay, my turn." Gajeel smirked.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

"Rain woman, truth or dare?" I asked with a sly face. "Dare." Answered Juvia. "I dare you to kick your boyfriend as hard as you can." I smirked. Gray and Juvia gulped. "Kick Gray-sama? Where?" Juvia asked with a gulp. "Up to you!" I smirked. "He he…"

"Gray, Juvia is sorry!" apologized Juvia. Gray nodded, then…

1….

2….

3….

4….

5….

"OOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHH!" yelled Gray. Juvia kicked Gray on his butt!

"Gray, Juvia is really very sorry!" Juvia apologized. "It's okay, it's only a dare!" Gray grinned while rubbing his butt. "Take that Snow icy BUTT!" Natsu laughed. "What do you say flame head?" Gray said angry.

Then…

"Huaah~ Time's up class!" yawned Gildarts. Everyone in the class go back to their sit. "Oh yeah, Gray! Thank you for your screaming that wake me up on time!" Gildarts thanked Gray.

Gray sweat dropped.

* * *

**RECESS TIME! (Normal P.O.V)**

"Natsu, you're dare!" Lisanna remembered Natsu about his dare. "Hai, let's go to roof top!"

Natsu muttered. They all go to roof top, only Erza has the door key to the roof top.

"Natsu start!" Lisanna demanded as they arrive at the roof top. Erza, Loke, Lisanna, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia hide behing the small building.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and mske her leaned on the wall. Lucy grinned. Natsu looked at her face confuse. "I know your dare!" Lucy said staring at Natsu's black onyx eyes while Natsu staring at Lucy's brown orbs colored eyes.

Natsu grinned with his best grin. Lucy pull Natsu to make his body close to her. Then she closed her eyes. Natsu make his face close to her and

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

6..

7…

8..

9..

10..

The broke apart to inhale, lack of oxygen.

Then…

1…

2..

3..

4..

5..

6..

7..

8..

9..

10..

They broke apart again to inhale.

Lisanna, Loke, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, and Gray gasped. "AAWWWWW~~" They were gasped. "How do you figured out, Lucy?" asked Lisanna. Lucy grinned. "Well, I know how Natsu act." Lucy said.

"Well, what's for today snack?" asked Natsu. "Strawberry Cheese Cake and Chocolate Cake!" Juvia smiled. "Strawberry cheese cake!" Erza's eyes sparkle. "You sure really like Strawberry Cheese cake, ERza.." Jellal sighed.

? P.O.V

"Hahahahahahaha… I came here without they're notice! You're lucky, Natsu and Lucy! Not today but tomorrow, hohohooohhohhhohohohohooho!" I giggled like an idiot.

* * *

**Author: Sorry, I can't make 2 chapters in a row, so I divided this chapter into part 1 and part 2.. ^^**

**Well~ please continue you're reading! *bow***

* * *

**Chapter 8 part.2: Dragon Slayer Game Battle Creators appear!**

**After School (Lucy's P.O.V)**

When I and Natsu arrived home, I saw a black BMW car. 'I hope not him!' I though. Then, the door car opened. I saw two teenage boys, one with blonde hair, just like mine but brighter, and one with raven hair.

"Here it comes the Dragon Slayer Battle Game the 2nd Special Edition!" I sighed. Natsu's eyes widen. "What!?" Natsu shocked.

"That's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, who created the game…" I sighed again. "Oh yeah, Sting is my cousin, but Rogue is his best childhood friend."

"Yo Lucy!" greeted Sting. "Ehh~ You must be Natsu-san! I'm Sting, nice to meet ya!" Sting introduced his self. "Nice to meet you and just call me Natsu." Natsu still in shocked state. "I'm Rogue. Nice to meet you." Rogue introduced his self.

"Oh yeah, here it is the-". "The dragon slayer battle game 2nd special edition." I cut off Sting's word. "Hahaha.. You're right!" Sting grinned. "Hai~ hai~ Let's play inside."

* * *

**Inside the house~ (Sting's P.O.V)**

"Natsu, take your PS to Living Room!" Lucy demanded and walk away to the kitchen. "Okay." Natsu nodded. After Natsu set up the PS, I start to talk with him.

"So, Natsu, how's your day with Lucy?" I asked. "Fine, but sometimes she is scary like Erza number 2." Natsu replied. "Is Erza your friend?" I asked. "Yeah~" Natsu nodded.

"Sting, tell him!" Rogue demanded. "Hai~" Sting nodded.

"Etto.. Natsu I , Rogue, and my girlfriend, Yukino will transfer to your school tomorrow! And don't tell Lucy!" announced Sting. "WHAA~" Natsu shocked. "Kay, I won't tell her!" promised Natsu. "Well, that's great." Natsu smiled. "Yeah.." Sting and Rogue Nodded.

**5 minutes later ~**

"Hey, guys!" Lucy said holding 4 small bottles of orange juice and chocolate chip cookies and also a tabasco sauce. "Umm.. Lucy, why do you take Tabasco sauce?" Rogue asked curious. "Yeah! Why do you take Tabasco sauce?" Sting asked.

"Weell… it's my habit, eating with Tabasco sauce!" Natsu grinned. Sting and Rogue sweat dropped looking at Natsu. "Why do you look at me?" Natsu raised up his eyebrow. "Nothing…" Sting and Rogue sweat dropped. "Haha.." Lucy chuckled.

"Let's play DRAGON SLAYER GAME THE 2nd SPECIAL EDITION!" Sting fired up. "Yeah!" Natsu, Lucy, Rogue and Sting raised their arms weakly.

"I vs Lucy!" Sting smirked.

"Bring it on!" Lucy grinned.

**I hour later!~~ (Normal P.O.V)**

"GAHH, I LOST AGAIN!" Sting cried. Lucy smirked. All the boys in the room sweat dropped.

"Luce, I'm hungry.." Natsu rubbed his hungry stomach. "Oh yeah! Who's hungry?" asked Lucy. Sting, Rogue, and Natsu raised up their hands. "Alright, I make curry rice and special super duper spicy for Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

Then they all head to the dining room… eating their dinner….. until they're full…..

**~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~**

"THANKS for tha food!"

"Lucy, what time is it?" asked Rogue. "7 o' clock." Lucy answered.

"Well~ we want to go home~ I need to pick up Yukino" said Sting. " Okay.." Natsu nodded. They headed to the front door.

"Bye Sting Rogue! Tell Yukino that I say hi, okay!" Lucy waved her hand. "Bye~" Sting waved back. "Natsu!" Rogue grinned. Natsu grinned back with his toothy grin. "I know, I know! Take care!" Natsu grinned. Then the black BMW car disappear.

"Today was fun!" Natsu grinned. "You are right, but I'm tired." Lucy sighed. "Let's battle once again! If I win, I can do whatever that I want, but if you win, you can do whatever you want.. DEAL?" Natsu smirked. "DEAL!" Lucy smirked.

**2 Hours later~**

"What this is the first time that I lost in this game!" Lucy shocked. "Finally, I beat the master ranked! 20-19, yeah!" Natsu grinned. "Lucy, you're tired right?' asked Natsu. "Yeah, why?" Lucy turned off the TV and the PS. "So.." Natsu picked up Lucy with bridal-style.

"WHA.. Natsu put me down!" Lucy flustered in the thousand of read shade. Natsu smirked. "If I win I can do everything whatever I like, right? So I want you to sleep with me again!" Natsu grinned. "YEAH yeah, WhatevEr!" Lucy sighed.

When they arrived in Natsu's red colored bed room, Natsu put Lucy on his bed in sleeping style and Natsu join her. "Good Night Luce.." Natsu kissed her forehead. "Night Natsu!" Lucy kissed his cheek and they fell asleep.

* * *

**~~~~~~TOMORROW~~~~~~~**

Three new transferred students walk up to they're classroom….

"Class, today we have three new transferred students, please introduce you're self!" Ms. Mavis smiled.. Natsu grinned.

"Yo, my name is..". "STING, ROGUE, YUKINO!" Lucy shocked.

"Oh! Hey LUCY! How's your day with Natsu?" Sting grinned.

"Hi Lucy!" Yukino smiled.

"YO! Natsu, Lucy!" Rogue smiled. "Yo Rogue!" Natsu grinned.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Author: YO! Sorry if the part 2 is so short, I'm not in mood when I'm typing this..**

**I'm going to write my new fic, Big Bang VIP.. VIP means fans..**

**I'm one of their fans~ My head is dizzy with K-POP now…**

**Sorry, if I made so many mistakes!  
**

**HERE's a QUIZ!  
**

**What is Natsu's dare?  
**

**Reward: You can make your OC to my story, but just 1!  
**

**The winner announcement will be announce in the next chapter!  
**

**Wish me update soon!**

**Yay~ School break is coming! I live in Indonesia, so there isn't Winter~ But I'm going to feel winter soon~ because… no, I'm going to tell you where am I going later when I give you the announcement! **

**Weeelll~ BYE~**

**And**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please~**


	9. Announcement

HI! It's me Ariri. Sorry guys, this is not an update.

I'd like to inform you that I can't update these days, I'm busy with my school, Cambridge checkpoint examination, final exams later on March, test, and preparation for national government test. So, I'd like you to understand. *bow*.

I promise I update my story if I have a spare time.

Happy (late) new year, Merry (late) Christmas, Happy Valentine Day, and

Gong xi fa cai… xi nian kuai le…. Angpao na lai? Hahahha just kidding!

Happy Lunar New Year!

Love,

Ariri


	10. Chapter 9: Demon Lucy and a New Car!

**Author: Sorry for the very late update for not updating for 2 months or 5 months?! *bow***

**It's been a while, isn't it?**

**My head is full of K-POP! Haha… now I really like K-POP.**

**Last Sunday I bought Fairy Tail the Movie CD, I'm so happy!**

**Oh yeah for the quiz winner is… An1me Queen! Congratz!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Demon Lucy and a New Car?!**

**LUCY's P.O.V**

"WHHATT?! STING ROGUE YUKINO!" I yelled in shock.

"OH! Hey Lucy! And also Natsu-san!" Sting grinned.

"Hey Sting, I told you don't add 'san' in my name." Natsu pouted. "Hehehe..sorry Natsu-san I mean Natsu." Sting sweat dropped.

"Sting, we must introduce our names first." Yukino scolded. Rougue nodded. "Oops sorry!" Sting chuckled.

"My names Rogue Cheney. Nice to meet you…" Rogue introduced himself.

"My names Sting Eucliffe. We are from Sabertooth. Yoroshiku!" Sting introduced himself.

"My names Yukino, lovely to meet you all!" Yukino smiled.

"Alrigth, you can find your empty sit. And Lucy, please don't yelled at he new student." Said Ms. Mavis.

"Oooppss! Sorry, they're my cousins." I said. Ms. Mavis only formed her mouth 'O'.

"Now, students… Let's start the class!" said Ms. Mavis.

* * *

**Time SKIp! (Recess time)**

**Sting's P.O.V**

It's time for recess, and of course we (me and Rogue) will do a game promotion, hahaha. I'm so happy that I moved here in Fairy Tail, cause Sabertooth is a bitch school.

"Yo! Sting, Rogue, and nice to meet you Yukino!" greeted Natsu. "Nice to meet you too Natsu." Yukino replied.

"Nee~ these are my friends. Sting, Rogue, Yukino meet my friends Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, and that stripper Gray." Natsu grinned. "He, I'm not a stripper!" protested Gray. "Gray look down.." I sweat dropped. The girls covered their eyes with their hands.

"WHA! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Gray groaned. We just laughed. The as usual Gray is searching for his uniform and his pants?!

"Sorry, he always like that.." Juvia sweat dropped. "It's okay." Said Rogue keeping his poker face.

"Let's Sting, Rogue, and Yukino tour!" suggested Lisanna. "Okay, let's go!" Erza nodded.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

We gave Sting, Rogue, and Yukino a tour around the school. First we go to the park, then Library, Science lab, Cafeteria, and else. The last we go to the School's Wall Magazine.

I checked on my Instagram, then someone whisper, "Hey, that's the Heartfilia and Dragneel!". "Oh yeah! I heard they're dating!" said another student.

"Where did you know it?" I asked them. "Just check your instagram." Said the another student. I do that he was saying to me and actually that ruckus is true! I'm so gonna tell Natsu and Lucy.

"NATSU LUCY!" I called the two. "What?!" asked the two. "Check your instagram!" I demanded. "Why?" Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Just check it!" I said in a dark voice. "Ok then." Natsu sweat dropped.

Lucy widened her eyes. "Natsu look at this!" Lucy gave her blue-purple iPhone to Natsu. He widened his eyes. "Who posted this?!" Natsu asked angrily. "The names Felli." I said.

"Felli, that heartbreaker girl?" Natsu growled. "Uhhmm… Yes." Levy nodded.

"Well well well it's me right here!" a silver haired teenage girl with green coral eyed said evily. "FELLI!" I surprised. "And…" then a teenage guy with a brownish hair colored boy appeared. "DAN!" Lucy growled.

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

"You want to pick a fight with me again, aren't ya?" I hissed.

"Do Lulu-tama missed me? That's mean L.O.V.E" Dan mumbled.

"As if!" I jumped and kicked Dan's head.

The Sting shouted "DEMONIC LUCY ACTIVATED!". Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ouch.. that's hurt you know?" Dan pouted. "Like I care!" I snorted. Then I used my demonic punch and kick until Dan is fainted.

Everyone jaw's dropped. Natsu stepped forward to come next to me. He patted my head and say "That's my girl.". "Thanks." I came back to my sweet attitude.

"You'll pay for this!" Felli picked up Dan and went away.

"So, Lucy… How do you learn that move?" Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, and my best friends except Yukino, Rogue, and Sting asked me with a surprised tone. Yukino, Rogue, and Sting already know my biggest secret.

"Oooohh… that.. I haven't tell you.. Um, when I was in my previous school I was the captain of Kendo, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Aikido, Football for girls, Basketball for girls, and Athletics for girls." I smirked.

Everyone jaw's dropped except Sting, Yukino, Rogue of course. "You should be the manager of Student Council.." suggested Erza.

"Ooh! One more, I'm the Student Council President back then" I grinned.

"Whooa… It's good to be you!" Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna pouted.

"Hehehehehe…."

* * *

**Time Skip!**

**After School**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I'm so SURPRISE that Lucy is also a demon type and scarier than Erza! But I still love her.. I better never get into a fight..

When we (me and Lucy) arrived at our house, I saw a blue colored Honda Jazz car in my house garage. And there're two men waiting for us. I saw the two men is my old man and Lucy's father.

"Dad, who own that car?" Lucy asked. "Yours.." Jude smiled.

"WHAT!?" I and Lucy shocked.

"Yes. Here's your Driver card and the key!" Igneel gave Lucy and Natsu their Driver card and the key.

"See you later~" Igneel and Jude get in to a red BMW car and drove away.

"What another surprise tomorrow?" Me and Lucy said together.

"By the way Luce, can you drive?" I asked. "Of course I can.. How about you?" She asked me back. "Me? I can drive." I grinned.

" Wanna try that car?" Lucy asked me. " Let's try it.. Me first." I grinned. "Whatever.. and if you crash anything I'll burn you alive!" Lucy snorted. "Hai!" I shivered.

Then I try to drive my new car… after that Lucy's turn. I don't believe it, she can drive a car?!

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

**Dinner Time!**

**Normal P.O.V**

"I can't believe it! You can drive a car?" Natsu shocked. "Yes, so?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Tell me how you learn it?" Natsu asked.

"The first time I learnt to drive a car is when I was 15 years old. I ever crashed 5 five cars into a pillar and failed 10 times. Then next year I passed on my driving test." Lucy explained.

"You're better that me. I crashed 10 cars into a pillar and failed 20 times." Natsu explained. "Wow, two times failed." Lucy chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling?" Natsu raised up his eyebrow. "Nothing!" Lucy giggled.

Natsu sighed.

* * *

**YO GUYS! Sorry if the chapter is too short! I don't have time to type… I'm on my STESS condition now!**

**Too many TIME SKIP, isn't it? I'm very lazy now..**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling! *.***

**By The Way have you watch Fairy Tail the movie? Like I said I bought the CD last Saturday!**

**For An1me Queen please tell your PM me to tell you OC appearence!**

**KAMSAHAMIDA / ARIGATOU / THANK YOU / TERIMA KASIH / XIE XIE!**


	11. Announcement 2

Hey guys! You know what? I passed my government examination! I want to tell you guys that I'm going to update when school starts. I want to enjoy my holiday, so I don't write on holidays! I'll be start updating again on 13 July!

Sorry if this is not a chapter! I hope you guys undertand!

-Ariri Kim


End file.
